


Finding Pack Mom

by TakenByEmrys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Awesome Sheriff, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Betas are morons, Lydia knows things, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, OCs are the pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski and Jackson Whittemore friendship, Werefox Stiles, the SHERIFF KNOWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: This begins during their senior year, in mid to late November!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This begins during their senior year, in mid to late November!

The entire pack stood on the porch of the rebuilt Hale house. Derek had explained that Stiles, with more breath going to praising Stiles than actually explaining, had begun making possible alliance ties with a pack from Europe when he visited last summer and a group of the pack were now visiting Beacon Hills. They had all shared eye rolls when their Alpha almost lost his train of thought when Stiles was reaching for something on the top shelf of the kitchen. The pack could see it, but Jesus why couldn’t they?  
The pack remembered the trip with vivid accuracy. Stiles had announced he was going for the entire month of July, and the Alpha had sulked for a week. When Stiles was gone he was snappy and growly again. They were very grateful for his return, especially when Derek followed Stiles around for two weeks scenting him.  
They didn’t wait long before they heard the sound a single SUV coming down the drive. It was all black and reminded them all of the Argents. A tall man gracefully slid out of the SUV and approached Derek, who had descended the stairs, with a women sliding out of the passenger seat. Stiles grinned as he stepped down to stand next to Derek.  
“Alpha Hale,” The man bowed his head softly. He had a thick British accent.  
“Alpha Ren,” Derek returned the gesture.  
“This is my mate, Penelope,” Ren gestured to the women standing next to him. She was tall and broad shouldered with long waist length brown hair and pretty blue, inset eyes. She bowed her head and Derek did the same. “I am Malcolm.”  
“Mal. Penny.” Stiles greeted with a grin. The Alpha and Penelope both smiled in return. The pack all exchanged glances  
“Stiles it is splendid to see you again!” Penelope opened her arms, and Stiles flew into them. The pack was outright gaping now. They knew Stiles had made some small connections, but this was something else completely. Stiles stepped back after a minute, his hair mussed and a grin still on his face.  
“Indeed Stiles.” Ren held up his hand, and car doors began to open. The portion of the Ren pack filed out of the car. Ren and Penelope stepped aside as their pack was revealed. Stiles was tackled and landed several feet away from where he was standing. The pack all sprung forward, but stopped short at the sound of Stiles’ laughter.  
Stiles looked down at the mop of golden hair buried in his neck and laughed. “I missed you too.”  
“Jackson!” Lydia all but squealed. Stiles felt Jackson huff and pushed at his shoulder.  
“Let me up pup.” Jackson rolled off Stiles and jumped to his feet, shooting out a hand to help Stiles. The pack just stared as Stiles brushed dirt from his pants.  
“Tactful,” Derek growled. Jackson smiled and just shrugged.  
“Alpha,” He stepped forward and batted his head against Derek’s, who leaned into the touch. Stiles motioned for the pack to come forward and they did, lining up like the Von Traps.  
“I feel like I need a whistle.” Stiles mused. Ren’s pack all laughed. Jackson took the distraction to jump on Stiles back, clinging to him like a monkey. The pack stared, mouths agape. “Okay in a row, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.”  
“It is a pleasure to meet all of you. We hope to strengthen the bonds between our packs and form a beautiful alliance.” Penelope’s voice purred. A boy and a girl stood next to her. The boy was roughly fifteen and the girl was in her early twenties. “This is our son, Charles, and our daughter Melinda.”  
“It is a pleasure. Stiles has told us so much about you.” Melinda smiled. She looked over at her father, who smiled at her.  
“Melinda is in training to be the next alpha.” Ren explained.  
“Well, shall we all go inside?” Stiles put forward. Melinda and Charles stepped forward to hug Stiles, both were reluctant to let go. Alpha Ren nodded and he and Derek led the way toward the house, talking quietly. Melinda and Charles were practically glued to Stiles side as he carried Jackson up the stairs. Penelope smiled to the group. They were all watching as Stiles was able to carry Jackson up the stairs.  
“I take it Stiles didn’t elaborate much on his trip to visit?” Penelope asked.  
“We didn’t really ask.” Erica said, shifting back and forth on her feet. Penelope huffed, her lips pursing slightly, but didn’t say anything.  
“Stiles is you right?” Lydia blurted.  
“Me?” Penelope smiled.  
“Yea. Alpha Mate, and second and all that.”  
“Well yes, he is.” Penelope affirmed softly.  
“Then why can’t they see it?” Isaac whined. Penelope tilted her head in confusion.  
“What-”  
“Penny, pups, aren’t you coming inside?” Stiles voice cut through their conversation. Penelope made eye contact with him and asked a question the pack didn’t understand. Stiles answered with an equally puzzling look. They hadn’t seen it before. Stiles was growing close to this pack. They all exchanged look of terror. Penelope had said they wanted to strengthen the bond. They couldn’t lose Stiles. Derek couldn’t lose him.  
“Of course we are. I hope to get to know you all personally. Shall we?” Penelope motioned for the house and they all began to walk toward the house. At the door, Penelope looped her arm with Stiles. “Darling, you should see the new addition we are adding to the house. You would just love it.”  
“Oh I hope to see it soon.” Stiles said with a grin.  
“You remember Oliver right?” Stiles nodded.  
“Of course I do.” He giggled. Lydia looked at him, mouth open. He fucking giggled.  
“He gifted half his book collection to us, so we’re adding a library. The pack exchanged another look as they sat in the living room. They wanted Stiles. They were building a library and filling it with books. There is practically no better way to seduce Stiles into leaving.  
“Oh that’s absolutely fantastic!” Stiles practically squealed and began to jump up and down.  
“Stiles,” Derek’s lip twitched as he looked at Stiles. The entire pack noticed. Stiles looked at him with a grin.  
“I’m doing it again aren’t I?” Derek did smile this time, and he laughed as well. Ren and his pack laughed as well. Jackson jumped on Stiles back again. “Well then what does everyone want to drink. Or eat. It’s almost time for dinner.”  
“Oooh how about the manicotti you made?” Melinda gushed.  
“Melinda,” Her father admonished.  
“Oh please, you know very well its fine,” Stiles laughed. “Manicotti does sound awesome. Drinks?”  
“Water will be fine,” Penelope bowed her head. Charles nodded.  
“Scotch for me if you could,” Ren put it.  
“Father,” Melinda mocked. Ren smiled. “That does sound nice though.” She smiled at Stiles who just laughed. Stiles motioned for a few members of the pack to follow him. Lydia and Allison scrambled after Stiles and Jackson. When they reached the kitchen, Jackson slipped from Stiles back and sat on one of the bar stools. Lydia and Allison gaped. He acted like he belonged there.  
“Jackson,” Lydia breathed. Jackson kept his gaze locked on his clasped hands.  
“Hi Lydia.” He kept his eyes on his hands. Lydia stepped forward eyes blazing.  
“You run away to London after everything we went through and all I get is a ‘Hi Lydia?’” She hissed.  
“Lydia, leave Jackson alone.” Stiles chided. He handed her two glasses, filled with scotch. “Please bring these out.” Lydia turned on her heels. Allison slipped into the seat next to Jackson.  
“So how’ve you been?” She asked. Jackson looked up and smiled.  
“Really, really good. England has been amazing. Malcolm and Penelope have helped a lot. Stiles has been the best.” Allison’s eyebrows shot up.  
“Uh wow.”  
“I know right? Talking. Praising Stiles of all people, but you understand. With the pack bond, everyone’s relationship changes.” Allison just nodded, not understanding.  
“Jax, I told you. They don’t get that yet.” Stiles pushed softly. Jax? Allison thought with shock.  
“Oh right,” Jackson looked put out.  
“Allison, could you bring these out please?” Stiles put two glasses of water on counter. As she walked out of the kitchen, she heard Jackson whine.  
“Stiles,” He whined.  
“We’ll talk tonight okay?” Stiles placated. When Stiles and Jackson returned to the living room, conversation flowed easily. The pack felt them being drawn into the British family and slowly starting to like them. After dinner, they circled in the living room.  
“Jackson, have you?” Penelope asked soothingly. Jackson fidgeted and shifted from foot to foot.  
“No, but now’s the perfect time.” Stiles linked his fingers with Jacksons.  
“What’s up Jax?” The entire room was watching.  
“Well I have an announcement. When I went to England, my grades pushed forward and I graduated early.” He took a deep breathe. “I am starting Beacon Hills community college in the winter.” Stiles beamed before launching himself at Jackson, who caught him easily. Derek placed a hand on Jackson’s shoulder and squeezed, a pleased smile on his face. Stiles shifted toward Derek and his grin widened. The pack was struck by how much closer those three were than to the rest of them. Penelope and Malcolm shared a grin.  
“I think the alliance between our packs will be bountiful and very beneficial.” Malcolm said with a nod. Jackson let Stiles go and they both sunk into the couch.  
“Yes I think it will as well.” Derek smiled.  
“For now, we will return to our hotel. Shall we meet up for breakfast?” Malcolm suggested.  
“Oh what do we want?” Stiles perked up. Charles and Melinda shared a look, but didn’t say anything. “C’mon you two. We are almost officially in an alliance. Spit it out.” Stiles leaned forward and grinned. Charles looked sheepish. “I will tell everyone about Aberdeen.” Jackson blushed red. Charles and Melinda both smiled before sharing a glance.  
“Banana nut pancakes!” They both squealed before tackling Stiles. It was a mess of limbs and laughter. Both Alphas smiled down at the pile.  
“Yes I think things will work out nicely.” Ren and Penelope stood. They both shook hands with Derek and nodded towards the rest of the pack.  
“Children, leave Stiles alone. We have to go now.” Penelope chided.  
“But Mom, we haven’t seen Stiles in ages.” Charles wined. Penelope gave him her best glare, which could rival the Hales.  
“Go on pups. I’ll make you damn banana nut pancakes.” Stiles laughed. Melinda and Charles extricated themselves and followed their parent’s example.  
“Stiles.” Penelope bowed her head and led her children out. Malcolm smiled and bowed to Stiles as well. Jackson stayed tangled with Stiles on the couch. Once they were gone, Stiles stood and stretched.  
“Alright guys, I gotta go make sure dad ate his vegetables. I’ll be over early tomorrow.” He grinned at Derek. “Later Alpha.” Stiles mocked. Derek grumbled with suppressed laughter.  
“Stiles. Jackson where are you going?” He focused on Jackson, uncomfortably shifting on the couch.  
“He’s coming with me.” Stiles grabbed Jackson’s hand and pulled him to his feet. Jackson smiled and looked at Derek, who sighed.  
“Don’t do anything stupid.” Stiles pulled Jackson from the house and pushed him toward the Jeep.  
“Of course you still have this piece of crap,” Jackson joked wholeheartedly.  
“Hey, you knock Roscoe and you’re walking.” Stiles jibed. When they pulled away, the pack turned on Derek, who had begun to read.  
“What the hell Derek?” Scott yelled. Derek raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t want to give us any warning?!”  
“Warning for?”  
“How about Jackson?! Or Stiles?! Or the fact that they are all very buddy buddy?” Lydia hissed.  
“I wouldn’t have to if you guys, oh I don’t know, treated Stiles like pack?” Derek sassed before focusing on his book.  
“We treat him like pack!” Erica snarled.  
“No you don’t. You treat him like a random friend you hang out with. I wouldn’t have to warn you if you had asked Stiles about how his trip was.”  
“I did.” Isaac said sheepishly.  
“There’s a reason you’re his favorite.” Derek said off handedly. “What did he tell you?”  
“He said he met some really awesome people. He mentioned he met a pack and pretty much hung out with them for the trip. I knew that though.”  
“How?” Scott asked incredulously. Isaac tilted his head in confusion.  
“The smell was all over him. I didn’t realize it was Jackson though.” Derek hummed.  
“Did Stiles tell you everything?” Lydia asked Derek.  
“Of course he did.” Derek sighed and stood. “Since you won’t leave me alone, I’ll be going to the study.” When they heard the click of a door, they all converged.  
“Okay what the hell were they talking about? What about this alliance?” Allison hissed.  
“Whenever they were talking about an alliance, Malcolm would look at Stiles.” Lydia put the pieces together first of course.  
“You don’t think he’d leave us do you?” Isaac’s voice was small and scared. They all shared looks.  
“Stiles and Jackson are very close. So are Stiles and the two kids.” Scott put out.  
“Stiles is very close to all of them.” Erica hissed.  
“We haven’t treated Stiles like pack.” Boyd spoke up. “We need to go show him that he is pack.”  
“He’s with Jackson right now.” Scott countered.  
“Yes and according to what just went down, Jackson is coming back to the pack. We should welcome him too.” Isaac said.  
“When Jackson and Stiles were in the kitchen, Jackson mentioned Pack bonds. Stiles told him that we ‘weren’t there yet.’ Jackson seemed pretty upset about that.” Allison was looking at Lydia, who would be able to put it together.  
“I think we need to reassert Stiles in the pack. Welcome Jackson as per usual. We need them to see Stiles belongs to us.” Lydia confirmed.  
“Does he though?” Isaac didn’t want to lose Stiles. He looked at Stiles for protection. His wolf did too. His wolf looked for Stiles sometimes before Derek. He knew that was important. He had mentioned it to Stiles one day and he had grinned wide before telling him he was almost there.  
“We’ll just have to ask him.” Lydia was determined as she marched from the house. They didn’t know Derek had left the door to the study open, instead opening and closing a bedroom door, to hear them. He flipped his phone open and hit the number 2, speed dialing Stiles.  
“Ello.” His voice was heavy with sleep, making Derek grin.  
“I just wanted to let you know the pack is currently en route to see you. They have it in their heads that you’re leaving.” Derek’s voice was hard and tense. He knew where Stiles stood with him, but he was still pretty damn insecure where he stood with Stiles, especially after today. Stiles snorted.  
“Please, like I could leave your pretty face behind.” Derek could hear the smile in Stiles voice. He took a deep breath, relaxed, and smiled.  
“Just thought I would let you know.”  
“Well thank you for the update. I’ll let Dad know a bunch of werewolves are coming over.” Stiles sniggered quietly. “God I never thought I’d say that. Are you coming over later?” Derek sighed. It was 100% fake and Stiles knew it.  
“I guess. See you later.”  
“Bye Der.” Derek hung up first and paced the study for several minutes. It wasn’t like Derek thought he couldn’t tell Stiles, but he just couldn’t say the words. They just wouldn’t form right.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles and Jackson waited almost twenty minutes for the pack to arrive. Stiles leaned against the headboard reading an old book Deaton had given him and Jackson was curled into his side. His Dad had taken the fact that Jackson Whittemore was suddenly back and clinging to his son like a puppy surprisingly well. When Stiles heard the squeak of his window opening, he spoke.  
“Jesus, if you took that long you should have stopped for curly fries.” He laughed, but stopped when someone placed a takeout bag on the bed. He looked up surprised. The entire pack was climbing through the window, including Allison and Lydia. Erica was the one who had put the bag on the bed. It smelled amazing, and when Stiles opened the bag, it amplified tenfold. Jackson clung to him tighter as he shifted to reach into the bag. “Let me up a bit pup. I’m not going anywhere.” Jackson released him, but didn’t go very far. The pack lined up quietly next to his bed as he pulled out three large orders of curly fries. “You guys are the bomb, but could you like, relax? You’re freaking me out.” Stiles looked up and down the line as he munched on his fries. Isaac was the first to move. He practically jumped on Stiles, clinging to him. After that, the entire pack squeezed onto the bed around them.  
“Are you leaving?” Lydia cut straight to the point. Stiles tilted his head and laughed.  
“Where the hell would I go?”  
“England.” Scott answered.  
“No I’m not leaving. I’m not going to England either.”  
“It sure looks like you want to.” Erica practically hissed. Allison slapped her arm. “I mean, you seem very close with the other pack. You seem a lot closer with them than you do with us.”  
“We know it’s our fault.” Isaac whimpered.  
“What do you mean pup? Nothing is your guys fault.” Stiles rubbed circles in Isaac’s back while trying to eat.  
“We don’t treat you like we should.” Boyd spoke up.  
“Of course you guys do.” Stiles cried indignantly.  
“No we don’t. Stiles we take advantage of you 100%. We use you for research, but don’t go further and make the pack bonds like we do with each other. I’m human and I can see that.” Allison countered. Jackson snorted.  
“You morons know nothing of pack bonds.” Jackson muttered.  
“Like you need to be in this conversation?” Lydia hissed. She was still majorly pissed with him. Jackson sat up with a sigh.  
“If I’m coming back to the pack, and you guys continue to treat Stiles like you do-”  
“They don’t-” Stiles tried to interrupt, but Jackson just snorted.  
“Yes they do. Stiles you know what Pack feels like. The Rens treat you like pack. Now if you guys don’t figure it out, it’s automatically my business.”  
“Jackson hush.” Stiles chided. Jackson leaned back into Stiles, a look of resignation on his face. “I am not now, nor in the future, leaving this pack. Beacon Hills is my home, and you guys are my family. You guys sometimes gloss over my place in the pack, which we can go over after the Rens leave, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to leave. Though late night curly fry runs are never a bad thing.” He amends, diving into the second order. The pack all laugh. Erica picks up the discarded book and leafs through it.  
“So what are you reading in… what language is this?” She hands the book to Lydia, who might know, but she shrugs and looks confused.  
“It’s Polish. I’m reading about where I come from.” Stiles explains with a mouthful of fries.  
“Dude since when do you read Polish?” Scott scoffed. Stiles just sighed.  
“Scott I’ve been able to speak fluent Polish since the second grade.” The room went dead silent before everyone exploded in conversation.  
“HOW THE FUCK DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT SCOTT.” Erica screeched.  
“OH MY GOD HOW THE FUCK DO WE NOT KNOW THAT?!” Allison countered.  
“EVERYONE SHUT IT!” Lydia yelled. They all looked at her. “Stiles say something, anything, I want proof.”  
“Nie jest trudno w to uwierzyć . Moja matka była Polską.” Stiles shrugged. Everyone just gaped at him. “Guys I like have to know Polish if I’m able to pronounce my own name.”  
“Dude, how did I not know?” Scott asked, awestruck.  
“Seriously, even I knew.” Jackson scoffed.  
“How did you know?!” Erica screeched.  
“We took a weeklong trip to Poland when he came to visit.” He shrugged.  
“Wait, why did you go to England?” Allison inquired.  
“To visit Jackson of course.” Stiles said earnestly. He had moved on to the third batch of fries.  
“But why?” Allison pushed. Stiles sighed.  
“I had hoped to talk with you all after the Rens left, and preferably with our Alpha as well, seeing as its supposed to be his job.” Stiles grouched.  
“What is?” Lydia asked.  
“Pack bonds. He’s supposed to tell every one of you about pack bonds. The pack has a hierarchy, and one should be able to see it, by looking at the pack bonds. Some bonds are stronger than others, telling you where you need to work on. This is supposed to be a part of your training, but since you all elect to mostly skip any training whatsoever, our pack skills are pretty far behind.” Stiles said it all with one breath.  
“Oh.” Allison breathed. “We just felt we were trained enough.” Jackson snorted again. Stiles flicked his ear.  
“Don’t go acting all tough and superior. If you had stayed in Beacon Hills you would be exactly where they are. Your Alpha dotes upon all of you, even if you don’t believe me, and he doesn’t want to push too far.” Stiles explained.  
“How do you know this?” Erica asked incredulously.  
“We argue about it all the time. I’m surprised you guys don’t hear us.” Stiles just shrugged.  
“No I mean about pack bonds.”  
“Because as Allison pointed out, I do all the research. It’s my job to know about these things. That and about a year ago I managed to look into my pack bonds.” Stiles kept his gaze on his hands. The pack exchanged looks, knowing the nogitsune had showed Stiles some pretty bad things. “From there I researched like crazy and made Derek explain it to me.”  
“You’ve seen our hierarchy?” Lydia pursued, a smirk on her face. Stiles nodded. “And?”  
“Alpha Derek, obviously. Boyd is his second. Then we are pretty much ranked after that down to the omega.” The pack noticeably deflated, but Stiles was not having that conversation till much later. “Is that all for tonight? Otherwise we need to be up early.” The pack shook their heads and curled around Stiles more as he laid down. When Derek climbed in the window twenty minutes later, Stiles was fast asleep. The pack shifted, giving his just enough room to slide in next to Stiles, who automatically turned over and buried his face in Derek’s neck. The Alpha wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and pointedly ignored the smirks of the pack.  
Stiles woke up to a loud crashing and screeching. “Derek, deal with your puppies.” He groaned. Derek tightened his grip on Stiles waist and growled.  
“This early they’re yours.”  
“I put no claim on them.” Stiles huffed. He was brought strait into consciousness when his blanket was ripped from him. Derek removed his arms in time for Stiles to jumps from the bed, hissing. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” He yelled. Lydia stood over them, a murderous look on her face. The rest of the pack was growling at the pair of them, most had been flung from the bed when Stiles had sprung up.  
“I just finished translating the book you were reading last night.” She ground out. Stiles shoulders slumped.  
“Oh.” Lydia turned her glare on Derek, who just kept and even face.  
“Did you know about this?” She hissed.  
“Of course.” He shrugged.  
“You didn’t feel like the rest of us needed to know?”  
“Not before he was ready to tell you.” Derek gave her a hard look. Lydia glanced at Stiles, who had backed away from her, a poorly masked look of terror on his face.  
“I- oh.” Lydia realized her mistake and reached out for Stiles, who flinched away and couched back on the balls of his feet. “Shit, I shouldn’t have. Stiles, I’m sorry.” That was when the knock sounded and the Sheriff opened the door. He took in the betas and then his eyes landed on Lydia and Stiles.  
“Hope I’m not interrupting,” He gave his son a questioning look.  
“No dad, we’re all good. What’s up?” Stiles remained nonchalant, raising from his crouch. The Sheriff stared at him skeptically.  
“Uh huh. We’ll talk later. I’m heading to work. I’ll be home by nine. Be here please? We need to talk.” Stiles jerked his head in acknowledgement.  
“Be safe.”  
“You too.” No one moved as they heard the front door close and the cruiser pull out of the drive.  
“So what the fuck just happened?” Erica inquired from the floor.  
“Nothing,” Lydia answered quickly. “I overreacted.” The pack looked skeptical, but none of the wolves found a blip in her heart.  
“Okay, everyone’s up now. We might as well get ready for the Rens. Betas, please stop at the store and get bananas and nuts will you? Plus a shit ton of flour and milk. We will meet at the house at like eight thirty.” Stiles delegated as everyone stood up. They all filed out, until it was just Derek and Lydia, Jackson having gone with Isaac. They waited for the nod from Derek, telling them everyone was out of rang.  
“Stiles I’m sorry.” Lydia started. Stiles held a hand up.  
“No it’s fine really. It’s just, I didn’t want everyone to make a big deal out of it right now.” Stiles took a deep breath.  
“I see. I understand. I won’t tell anyone, but seriously Stiles? Polish Magic?” She gave him a warm smile.  
“Not necessarily just Polish. I just wanted to look into my own past a bit more. My mom’s family was pretty famous in the supernatural realm. Looking at family history, Deaton and I still haven’t figure out how I’m not a were.”  
“A were? Like a wolf?”  
“Not necessarily. Most of my mom’s side were types of foxes. There’s even the occasional cat married in.” Stiles shrugged. Derek just snorted.  
“Stiles your family has almost as many weres as mine did.” Stiles just grinned. Lydia just rolled her eyes at the pair of them.  
“I won’t tell anyone. See you two at the house.” Lydia darted in for a hug and kissed Stiles on the cheek before grabbing her shoes and her keys. Stiles heard the door close and gave Derek a grin.  
“Well the kids are finally out.” Derek laughed and leaned back in the bed.  
“What did you tell them?” He asked, resting his head on the pillows.  
“Explained basic pack bonds. We have to stop babying them Derek. They aren’t a proper pack like they should be.” Stiles threw his leg over Derek’s hips and laid his head on Derek’s chest. Derek began to card his fingers through Stiles hair and sighed.  
“I know. How will we start though?” Stiles smiled. He loved when Derek included him on the pack decisions. His status made them half his, but it was still nice to see the growly wolf such a trusting person now. Stiles can see Derek is about 100% more open with Stiles than he was when they first met.  
“Teach them wolf hierarchy. Tell them how things work and try to get them to see the bonds.” Stiles answered.  
“That will mean they’ll know.” Derek whispered. He felt Stiles tense on top of him.  
“Yep,” Stiles whispered back. Derek looked down at the young man. He was no longer a teenager. Nowhere close. Everything that had happened had propelled Stiles farther into adulthood than Derek had wanted. He regretted a lot of things that had happened between the two of them, mainly his own fault. He had thought Stiles was very aware of where he stood with Derek now, but feeling the man tense, waiting for his answer, Derek realized that wasn’t the case.  
“Okay.” Stiles visibly relaxed, practically melting into Derek. “Malcolm said they were leaving the day after tomorrow. We planned today to have us all interact, and tomorrow we would actually make a formal alliance.” He felt Stiles nod. “You have to be a part of that.” Stiles head shot up.  
“Are you sure?” His voice was even, but Derek could hear his heart racing.  
“Of course I’m sure. You are the one who practically made the alliance. Plus the signing will be Malcolm and Penelope. It’s only right for you to be there.” Stiles tilted his head and grinned.  
“Okay.” Stiles flipped off Derek and landed smoothly on the floor. “Now I say a shower before we go.” Derek smiled and followed Stiles out of the room.  
When Derek and Stile pulled up to the house together, the house tried to get a whiff of something different, but the two still smelled the same. Stiles was just beginning to cook when the Rens arrived. Derek and the pack were in the living room and Jackson was in the kitchen with Stiles. The two packs began to mingle amiably, but Derek noticed Charles hiding behind his sister. He walked over and whispered in his ear.  
“Stiles is in the kitchen.” Charles looked up at him with a grin and sped off to find the kitchen. Melinda grinned at Derek.  
“He’s been trying to subtly find him since we got here.”  
“It would be easier to ask, seeing that he’s very much a human.” Derek pointed out. The pack all froze and turned to Derek.  
“He’s human?” Scott asked.  
“Yes he was born human.” Penelope confirmed.  
“But?” Allison started.  
“Wow, do really none of you remember training?” Derek scowled. Stiles popped his head around the corner to the kitchen.  
“Of course they don’t Der, but on another note, breakfast is ready.” Stiles laughed when Melinda perked up and practically barked. “Careful Mel, I’ve got a brand new plethora of dog jokes since I visited.” She tried to scowl at him, but laughed anyway. They all filed into the dining room and sat down, the two packs intermingling. Charles sat between Stiles and Isaac. Melinda sat between Alison and Lydia, discussing something to do with eyeliner. Jackson and Erica struck up a conversation on the other side of Lydia, with Scott listening from across the table. Penelope got Boyd to talk on the other side of Erica, and Malcolm, Derek and Stiles began a conversation at the head of the table. A huge array of pancakes, fresh fruit and sausage.  
“Stiles this is fantastic!” Penelope praised.  
“It wasn’t hard, I’m just magical that way.” Stiles teased. Derek snorted and Lydia gave him a questioning look, to which he answered with a wink.  
“Dude you’re like superman,” Scott agreed.  
“Please, we all know he’s my batman.” Erica smirked. Stiles laughed.  
“Please Erica, I still have the scar from the car part.”  
“Oh my god, do you really?” Erica looked half excited and half horrified. Stiles didn’t know how it was possible.  
“Car part?” Melinda asked.  
“We got off to a rough start,” Derek placated. Scott outright laughed. Stiles looked at Derek with disbelief.  
“Dude, a rough start? It was like a frickin atomic bomb of beginnings.” Malcolm and Penelope laughed at that.  
“Oh it can’t be that bad. When Penelope and I began our pack we got in a fight with an omega, and during the fight Penelope turned with her claws out and slashed my back open.” Penelope turned pink with embarrassment. The entire pack just kept silent and exchanged glances.  
“It can’t be worse than that,” Penelope inquired. Scott just nodded silently and Stiles started to laugh.  
“Very much so Penny. Lets see, Erica bashed my head in with one of my own car’s parts.”  
“I was under orders!” Erica asserted. They all looked at Derek. He held up his hands in surrender.  
“I didn’t order her to maim you! I told her to keep you out of the way!” Derek defended. Stiles just snorted and rolled his eyes.  
“And after that I saved your life. What a fine way to repay you!” Jackson turned red then.  
“I’m sorry about that,” He mumbled. Stiles just shook his head.  
“Don’t worry Jackson, we all lived. And Derek and I had already begun a delightful habit of saving each other’s lives.” Stiles mused. Derek rolled his eyes.  
“It hasn’t happened that often.” Stiles tilted his head thoughtfully.  
“Wolfsbane,” Scott said.  
“You helped that one.” Stiles added.  
“Dude you were going to cut off his arm.” Scott said incredulously. Stiles shrugged.  
“Pool, and then you save me from Isaac.” It was Isaac’s turn to look sheepish. “Don’t worry pup, it was your first full moon.” Stile thought for a minute. “Peter. Like twice.”  
“Okay Derek saved like everyone from Peter.” Allison amended.  
“Before or after he joined him?” Stiles asked. Derek’s ears turned pink at that.  
“In my defense-”  
“She was a ruthless bitch and he promised to kill her.” Stiles interrupted. The pack didn’t see how he wound his leg around Derek’s in a comforting gesture.  
“Stiles saved us all on the full moon.” Erica smirked.  
“Hells yeah I did!” Stiles grinned.  
“Stiles broke the mountain ash line to save me.” Scott added.  
“This is the Stiles and Derek show Scott,” Lydia smirked.  
“Plus Derek did the saving.” Stiles amended. They all sat quietly thinking while the Rens looked at them in awe.  
“Jennifer.” Derek said quietly.  
“Nogitsune.” Stiles added in the same fashion. Malcolm and Penelope shared a look. Stiles laughed and looked at Derek. “That guy at the bowling alley.” Derek huffed and rolled his eyes. Melinda cocked her head. “We were pack bowling and this guy cornered me in the bathroom and tried to shove his tongue down my throat.”  
“You very much didn’t need my help.” Derek laughed. “I arrived in time to growl. You had already hit him over the head with your bat.” The entire pack groaned.  
“Stiles you need a better weapon than a bat.” Allison chided.  
“I don’t know. I’ve seen Stiles do some serious damage with that bat.” Penelope gazed at Stiles, clearly impressed.  
“Okay, less talk of saving lives, who wants to play hide and seek?” Every single wolf grinned. They all jumped up and sped for the front door. Charles and Lydia fell in step next to Stiles as they followed. Lydia sunk into the porch swing, but looked surprised when Charles and Stiles continued down the stairs. “Lyds, you wanna officiate this round?” Stiles called. Lydia shrugged.  
“Fine, but if you’re the first one out, you owe me twenty bucks.” Derek watched skeptically as Stiles and Charles joined the group. “Derek, you seek first.” Lydia called. The alpha just sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“Whenever you let her pick, she always chooses me.” He grumbled and Stiles.  
“It’s because it’s the only time she gets to pick on you.” Stiles smiled.  
“Okay go now!” Lydia called. Derek jogged up to where she was sitting and gave everyone a three minute head start. When the timer rang, Derek trotted carefully into the woods. He picked up Scott’s scent first. It was easy really. He found Scott, then Erica, then Isaac, then Malcolm surprisingly. He had laughed, saying Penelope was the one who trained the Betas. Boyd was next, then Charles. Melinda took almost a half hour to find, but he found her wedged under some rocks. When she got back, she looked surprised to see Charles.  
“Oh my gosh! I beat Charles!” She squealed.  
“Do you not normally?” Scott inquired.  
“No way! Charles is the best at hide and seek. Well, now I guess Stiles is, but Charles taught him everything he knew.” Melinda said thoughtfully.  
“I slipped and snapped a branch.” Charles admitted sheepishly.  
“You still did absolutely amazing. You kicked our asses.” Erica said with a smile. The kid reminded her of an oddly quiet Stiles. He was quiet, but could easily kill you in your sleep. Allison was next, found under a waterfall. It took an hour to find Penelope. Everyone helped, Derek claimed it was part of their training, but Lydia just snickered quietly.  
“Stiles rarely plays hide and seek with us,” Scott stuck up a conversation with Melinda as they walked.  
“Really? That’s so weird. When he came to visit we played practically every night. Charles taught him a lot, but he began to embellish and add his own flare to things, making him almost unfindable.” Melinda had an impressed tone and Scott tilted his head in surprise.  
“Don’t look so surprised Scott,” Stiles voice floated in the air, seemingly coming from everywhere. “We all have our own hidden talents.” Everyone stood in a circle, trying to find where Stiles was, but no one could pick up a scent.  
“Oh he has gotten even better,” Malcolm said gleefully. Derek huffed.  
“We’ve been training, but that is definitely new.” Erica punched his arm.  
“Oh my god, you and Stiles have been training without us?”  
“It was his decision,” Derek shrugged looking unfazed. Melinda giggled quietly. They all looked at her, but she smiled coyly.  
“Nothing nothing. Lets find Mom.” It was Scott who found Penelope, and it was only because he somehow tripped and fell down a hill. The group burst into laughter, even Derek’s lips quirked up.  
“C’mon Der, laugh. It was pretty damn funny.” Stiles voice whispered in his ear. Derek knew no one else could hear it, but he laughed anyway. It was quiet and short, but the betas noticed. Erica beamed at him. They didn’t find Stiles till almost one o’clock, even with Penelope’s help. The only reason they found him was because they gave up. When they trudged out of the woods, dirty and hungry, Lydia was laughing so hard, tears streamed down her face.  
“Okay where are you?” Derek yelled.  
“No need to shout Der.” They all jumped and turned around. Stiles was perched on the lowest branch on the tree above them.  
“You’ve been here the whole time!” Scott screeched.  
“No way dude. I wasn’t going to sit in a tree for four hours. I was sunbathing on the roof.” Stiles jumped from the tree effortlessly. “About an hour ago I got bored though, lunch is ready.” Penelope and Melinda laughed.  
“Stiles you really do know how to mess with a werewolf.” Melinda giggled.  
“Of course I do!” Stiles grinned when Isaac jumped on his back.  
“How did you mask your scent?” The pup asked.  
“Deaton gave me a very helpful book. There is this oil I can put of my wrists and neck.”  
“Trying out perfume Stilinski.” Jackson snorted. Stiles grinned.  
“Awe guys Jackson’s back!” Scott laughed at that. Lunch was conducted in a similar manner as Breakfast, but it dissolved into an arm wrestling contest between Erica and Melinda. Erica came out victorious, but only barely. “Sorry Mel, Erica is vicious. Has been since she turned.” Stiles laughed. Derek just grunted his agreement.  
“I am curious about that!” Penelope inquired. “How did all of you, especially the humans, get involved with the supernatural?” They all exchanged glances.  
“Well I was bit by a rogue Alpha.” Scott began to explain.  
“Which we all blame Stiles for.” Derek added. The pack laughed. Stiles threw up his hands in defeat.  
“Okay it was not my fault. I have a natural curiosity. When I heard the phone call I had to go!” Stiles defended.  
“The phone call?” Lydia asked.  
“Oh that’s right, none of you were there is the early day. It was just Scott, Derek, and I.” Stiles looked up and smiled.  
“Stiles dad got a call that some joggers found a body in the woods.” Scott explained.  
“Who was my sister.” The table was silent.  
“I’m terribly sorry,” Penelope said solemnly. Derek just waved his hand.  
“So Scott was bit by a rogue Alpha, we didn’t trust Derek as far as I could throw him, so it was left to me to get Scott under control!” Stiles said cheerfully.  
“If you two had trusted me, things would have been fine.” Derek grumbled.  
“Dude! Your idea of training included throwing people into walls. There was no way I was letting you train me.” Scott scoffed.  
“As opposed to Stiles throwing lacrosse balls at you?” Jackson smiled. Stiles cackled.  
“I forgot you saw that!”  
“Ugh it was better than walls.” Scott said.  
“And I let him see Ally-cat.” Stiles gave Derek a look.  
“Which is where I was brought it. Dating a werewolf didn’t really go over well with my family.” Allison snorted.  
“You told your family about Scott?” Penelope looked shocked.  
“Uh no. They kind of figured it out. You see… uh well,” Allison tried to say it. “My name is Allison Argent.” The Rens were silent before Melinda howled and stood up.  
“Melinda!” Malcolm yelled, his eyes flashing red. Melinda sat down, but growled quietly. Allison had her head held high and her jaw clenched.  
“My last name may be Argent, but I am loyal to the Hale pack.”  
“Always has been!” Scott growled. Stiles and Derek shared a look at that.  
“See! They shared the look! The look that says she hasn’t always been!” Melinda growled.  
“Oh hush, Mel. We have all tried to kill each other at some point. It’s not because she’s an ‘Argent.’”  
“You’ve all tried to kill each other?” Melinda sat back incredulous.  
“I’ve almost to kill Stiles,” Scott answered.  
“So did I,” Erica added.  
“So did I,” Isaac murmured.  
“So did I,” Allison added.  
“I didn’t.” Lydia smirked.  
“No you took my heart and stomped on it for six years.” Stiles smiled. Lydia just shrugged.  
“I paralyzed him,” Jackson tried to join with a smile.  
“I did nothing. Ever.” Boyd chuckled.  
“Yeah go Boyd!” Stiles lifted his fist and Boyd grudgingly hit it. They all looked at Derek.  
“I saved his life, from all of you.” Derek smirked. Stiles laughed.  
“You guys go through some crazy shit,” Penelope shook her head.  
“We are at the beginning of the story too! So Allison is here via Scott. Then we all took out the Alpha, it was a group effort.” Stiles grinned.  
“I was bitten,” Lydia imputed.  
“But you’re human!” Charles cried.  
“Nope, I’m a banshee.” Lydia corrected. “Even after I was bitten these morons kept me in the dark.” Lydia glared at Stiles.  
“How is it my fault?!”  
“I was only brought in after Jackson turned.”  
“Please, we were all turned before that!” Erica giggled.  
“Well your origin stories are quite topsy turvey. We don’t have much of one. Malcolm over threw our Alpha, that’s pretty much it.” Penelope laughed. “We don’t have much trouble throughout the year. Your pack is a plethora of different creatures. It is truly amazing.”  
“Well the town is really. Noshiko Yukimura is a Kitsune. She arrived when the Nogitsune did.” Derek explained.  
“Speaking of Noshi, when I was visiting she told me her family is moving to Beacon Hill. Her husband is human, but her daughter Kira, is going to be a senior too. She’s a Kitsune as well.”  
“Cool!” Scott grinned.  
“Werewolves, banshees, and kitsunes oh my!” Penelope laughed.  
“Someone once said it was like a Halloween party.” Stiles mused. The table laughed. They cleared the table and went back outside for a game of tag. Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Charles sat out, opting to play cards. Lydia whipped the floor with all of them.  
“It’s not fair if you can count cards,” Allison grumbled. Lydia smirked.  
“You can count cards that’s so cool!” Charles grinned.  
“Lydia is our resident genius.” Allison explained.  
“Kind of like Spencer Reid!” He exclaimed. Lydia and Allison both laughed.  
“No Stiles is our Spencer Reid, most definitely.” Lydia corrected. Stiles beamed at her. Dinner was a mess of Chinese take-out in the game room, because of course Derek made sure there was a game room. They let Charles choose the movie, and everyone looked at Stiles when he chose Star Wars.  
“Stiles has had an extreme influence over him.” Penelope laughed. Charles and Stiles high fived where they were seated next to each other on the couch. Derek rolled his eyes, but the pack saw how he was relaxed pressed against Stiles other side. Penelope and Malcolm curled up on a loveseat, and the pack piled and curled in front of Stiles and Derek, Melinda in their mix.  
Stiles and the Rens stood up to leave at the same time. Stiles hugged them all and the pack walked them to the door. They waved good bye, Derek even giving a smile.  
“Well pups I’ll see you tomorrow. No one’s allowed to come over till after 10:30.” He flashed Derek a smile and trotted to the jeep. The pack looked at Derek.  
“Jesus just kiss him.” Lydia smirked. Derek grunted and walked back in the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polish Translation: It’s not hard to believe. My mother was Polish.


	3. Chapter 3

The cruiser was in the drive when Stiles pulled up. “Hey dad,” he called as he walked in.  
“In here,” The sheriff called from the kitchen. Stiles walked through the door and grabbed the milk carton and poured himself some captain crunch. “How are alliance negotiations going?”  
“I think things are going pretty great. The pack seems to be getting along with them all. Charles is fitting in perfectly.”  
“Didn’t you say he was expressing interest in er… transferring?” Stiles laughed.  
“Yea you could call it that. So whatcha wanna talk about?” Stiles sat across from his father.  
“I wanted to talk to you about your mother.” The sheriff sighed. Stiles looked up sharply. “You’re going to be eighteen soon, and there are some things that you need to know, about your mom and her side of the family.”  
“Oh… uh. Does this have anything to do with the spark?” Stiles asked sheepishly. The sheriff sighed.  
“Of course you know about that.” Stiles just grinned. “There’s more though. Because of the spark, there is a delay.”  
“A delay?”  
“I’m not explaining this right. It was supposed to be your mother.”  
“Wait a minute! Did you know about werewolves?!” The sheriff opened his mouth to answer, but closed it hesitantly. “Oh my god you did!”  
“I’ve known since the beginning. Since Derek Hale showed back up in town.” Stiles jaw dropped. The sheriff bent down and picked up a box. “When your mother got sick, she put this together.” Stiles lifted the lid and found a collection of books with an envelope on top. He opened it to find a handwritten letter from his mother. He felt tears prick his eyes reading it.  
My dear Gerwazy,  
I wish I was telling you this in person, but you have a spark. Our family comes from a long generational line of Sparks and Weres. There are many that are both. You won’t be able to find much outside of this box on your family, but I want you to know that you will be loved. Your father knows. The local werewolf pack The Hales, know. On your eighteenth birthday, Talia Hale will approach you and ask if you want to join her pack. It is up to you. I have a feeling you will though. There may be someone there who needs you as much as you need them. Take care my boy. Make sure you take care of your father. Don’t let him baby you too much.   
I love you my Iskra

Stiles felt tears falling down his face.  
“What did she mean, sometimes both?” He whispered.  
“The magical er… abilities delay the possibility of becoming a were. Usually around 18 is the first transformation, if there is one. It can vary though.”  
“Was mom?” Stiles voice cracked.  
“A fox.” The sheriff reached out and grasped his son’s hand.   
“I could be?”  
“A fox or a cat. Your uncle was a tiger.” The sheriff smiled.  
“Holy crap.”   
“Yea, I know about Mates too.” Stiles looked up and hesitated. The sheriff chuckled. “Your mother and I were mates.” Stiles leaned back in his chair and smiled. “I don’t have to give you the lecture. I know what Mates are like. I will be having a chat with him though. I have reserved that right as sheriff and father.” His father smiled proudly. Stiles opened and closed his mouth.  
“I see you are far more in the loop than anyone else.” The sheriff raised an eyebrow.  
“They don’t know? You are the Alpha’s mate. How can they not know?”  
“Well, you see dad, they refuse to do any training whatsoever, let alone learning how to be an actual pack. I think Isaac almost realizes what’s going on. Jackson knows obviously.”  
“Now that’s weird. Jackson Whittemore is all of a sudden your best pal.” The sheriff took a drink of his beer.  
“Right! How things change.” Stiles chuckled and took a bite of cereal.   
“Didn’t you used to be totally in love with Lydia?”   
“Yea Scott and Allison were too. Last month. Look at them now.” The sheriff laughed. They sat in silence for a minute. “So, you think I’ll be a were?”   
“I don’t know iskra. We’ll know within a few weeks.” They both stood and the Sheriff enveloped his son in a hug. A knock came from the door.   
“Jeez, who could be at the door at nearly 10 o’clock.” The sheriff asked sarcastically.   
“And they all wonder where I get it from.” Stiles scoffed as he walked to the door. Derek stood on the mat, hands in his pockets.   
“Well who is it?” The sheriff called.  
“Well it seems that our presence has been graced by Alpha Hale!” Stiles smirked, leading Derek through the house.   
“I see.” The sheriff stood in the kitchen arms crossed.  
“Sir,” Derek held out his hand and the Sheriff took it. “I was hoping to talk with you.”  
“I’m hoping this has something to do with my son being your mate.” Derek’s jaw dropped. The sheriff and Stiles sniggered.  
“You uh,” Derek started.  
“Mom was a werefox,” Stiles explained quietly with a shake of the head. Derek reached out and threaded their fingers together. The sheriff noticed and smiled.  
“Being the mate of a werefox, I know what it’s like, but just remember, that I own wolfsbane bullets.” The sheriff grinned wickedly.  
“And we wonder were Stiles gets it.” Derek smiled. The Sheriff laughed. Stiles picked up his box carefully and pulled Derek toward the stairs.  
“The pack hinted about climbing through the window.” Stiles called.  
“Do they know we own a door?!” The sheriff called after them. Derek chuckled. When Stiles shut the door behind them, he slumped to the floor, box cradled in his arms. Derek knelt next to him and ran him fingers through Stiles hair.   
“Wanna talk about it?” Stiles looked at him like he had grown a second head before he laughed.  
“Derek Hale asking me if I want to talk about it. Oh how we’ve grown.” Derek grumbled but picked Stiles up from the floor.   
“Yea well things have changed exponentially.”  
“My mother was a fox.” Stiles whispered. “How did I not know?” Derek sat on the bed with Stiles in his lap.  
“You were eight Stiles. Even you don’t notice everything. Especially when things were crazy,” Derek said soothingly. Stiles sighed and pulled out the books. One was Polish, ‘Grimoire rodzina Poleski’ (The Poleski family grimoire), and the other two were in English, ‘The Guide of Weres’ (Wow really original), and ‘The extended history of the Poleski family.’ “I guess it’s time to research?”  
“I might become a were.” Stiles whispered. Derek looked at him sharply. “The mix of magic and were in our blood delay’s it a bit. That’s what I got from dad, and mom’s extremely vague letter.”  
“A fox?” Derek rubbed Stiles back soothingly.   
“Maybe. Or a type of cat. Maybe even a wolf. Or stay completely human.” Derek hummed.  
“How do you feel about that?”   
“Well Dr. Phil, I haven’t figured it out yet.” Stiles snorted.   
“How about you sleep on it. We have a big day tomorrow.” Derek buried him neck in Stiles neck. Stiles grumbled.  
“Fine. I want cuddles.” Stiles put the box on his desk and changed into flannel pants. He crawled in next to Derek who had shed his shoes and jacket. They lay facing each other, Derek’s arms pulling Stiles to his chest. Stiles was almost asleep when he heard the window open.   
“Why was Derek allowed over earlier,” he heard Isaac whine.  
“Because I’m the Alpha,” Derek grumbled. Stiles laughed into Derek’s chest and scooched closer. He felt someone slide in behind him and slip an arm around his waist. Stiles alarm went off at 8:30, rousing him from the warmth. “Stiles,” Derek mumbled.  
“What,” Stiles groaned.  
“Stop moving.” Derek growled.  
“Stop growling.” The entire pack rolled their eyes, knowing Derek would growl again.  
“Fine.” They all lifted their heads to stare at the pair. They shared looks, Had something changed? No one said anything as they cuddled closer, watching Derek run his ringers through Stiles hair.   
“Okay, how’s this negotiation thing supposed to work?” Erica asked, breaking the silence.  
“Derek and I will probably spend all day in the study with Penelope and Malcolm. It’s your job to entertain Charles and Melinda.” Stiles grumbled. Lydia snorted.   
“Mom and Dad setting us up for a play date?”  
“Yup. Now everyone at the house in half an hour.” Derek growled. The pack was speechless as they got up. There were very clear innuendos now, and Stiles nor Derek moved as they left. The sheriff was sipping coffee in the kitchen.  
“They still in bed?” He asked. Scott’s mouth dropped.  
“26 year old werewolf just chillin in your son’s bed, and you don’t care?” Scott asked incredulously.  
“No Scott I don’t. You’ll understand one day.” The sheriff squeezed his surrogate son’s shoulder before grabbing his coat and heading to work.  
“Somethings has changed.” Allison stated.   
“Have they realized things though?” Erica scoffed. Jackson tried not to laugh. He knew Stiles and Derek were mates. He knew that they knew. He knew his pack mates were morons. They all ran to the house, but Lydia and Allison drove. Stiles and Derek showed up barely five minutes before the Ren’s did, but they still smelled the same. They all met on the porch again.  
“Melinda, Charles, why don’t you two mingle with the pack?” Malcolm spoke calmly, but his intent was clear.   
“How about we play a game of hide and seek,” Scott suggested. Melinda and Charles both ginned before they all took off into the woods.  
“Well the kids are out,” Penelope murmured. Stiles laughed and held out his arm.  
“Accompany me to the study?”   
“I think I will.” Penelope and Stiles walked up through the house chatting aimlessly. Malcolm laughed.  
“Well I guess we shall follow our mates.” Derek smiled and fell into step next to him. Once the door of the study closed, Penelope spoke.  
“So they really do not know?” She sank into a leather chair.  
“Jackson does.” Stiles shrugged. “With all that we’ve been through, they all believe they don’t need formal training, but I believe your visit might have changed their mind.” He chuckled as he spun in the high back leather chair.   
“I find it fascinating. They do not see that their Alpha’s are a mated pair.”  
“They are really good at the kicking ass thing, but when it comes to putting things together, things can be a bit slow.” Stiles laughed.  
“And we have Lydia.” Derek snorted.  
“Isaac’s figuring things out. He comes to me a lot for his problems.” Stiles grinned.  
“Are you going to tell them?” Penelope pried.  
“Yea we just haven’t gotten there yet.”   
“We wanted to keep it to ourselves in the beginning, and we really can’t now.”  
“Might I ask, when did you first realize you were mates?” Malcolm asked. Stiles and Derek exchanged glances, a small smirk on Stiles lips.  
“Well it was about a year and a half ago for me. I had learned about mates in my research and then it kind of clicked, all the reasons he liked to push me against walls.” Stiles smirked. Penelope and Malcolm laughed.  
“It took me a bit longer to catch on.” Derek muttered. “But shall we get on with business.”  
“Oh yes,” Penelope smiled. They worked out the details of their alliance. It was not the ‘I’ll trade you corn for cotton’ kind of alliance. It was the ‘I’ll call if we’re dying and let’s share all information’ alliance. Stiles had begun to create his own bestiary, and now with his mother’s, things would go a lot faster.   
“Were cats and foxes are extremely rare Stiles!” Malcolm exclaimed when he learned about Stiles possible transformation. Stiles smiled shyly, but Derek held his head high, proud of his mate. They let the packs fend for themselves for lunch, Stiles grumbling about the last time they were in his kitchen. Derek tried not to smile. They reemerged at dinner, formal contracts signed and copied. Stiles even took a picture for posterity.   
“God you guys have been in there for ages,” Jackson grumbled as he cuddled into Stiles back.   
“Awe are you having Stiles anxiety separation,” Melinda teased.  
“Please like you aren’t.” Jackson sneered. Melinda just sighed and hugged Stiles too. Stiles chuckled.  
“It has been a pleasure meeting you all, truly,” Malcolm smiled.   
“We have all enjoyed your company as well. We all hope to see you all in the future,” Lydia half purred. She was very charismatic when she needed to be. Melinda beamed at her, they had become fast friends. They all had one final meal together, full of laughs and fun.   
When they said goodbye, Jackson, Melinda, and Charles clung to Stiles. “I’ll be back in a few weeks. I have to get everything packed still.” Jackson murmured. Lydia huffed. They still hadn’t talked things over. Penelope and Malcolm gave out hugs and bowed their heads for Stiles and Derek, who did the same. They waved goodbye from the porch. Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles waist and pulled him close.   
“Oh I’ll miss them,” Stiles mused. Erica turned toward them and froze. She made a small noise and the pack turned to her. They followed her line of sight and saw Derek and Stiles. Derek’s arm wrapped around Stiles, who was pulled into Derek’s chest.   
“So how are you guys? Anything new?” Boyd asked casually.  
“Oh we’re good. I might become a were. Derek is actually going to start your training.” Stiles nodded. Derek snorted.   
“You make it sound like I was dragging my feet.”  
“Well you were.” Derek growled. “Don’t be a sourwolf. You guys wanna watch a movie?” The pack nodded and followed them back into the house. Derek and Stiles offered to get popcorn and drinks. Stiles opened the fridge and pulled out several sodas and put them on the counter. When he set them down, Derek twirled him around and pushed him against the fridge, claiming his lips. Stiles groaned into the kiss.  
“Aren’t we supposed to be doing something?” Stiles breathed when they broke for air. Derek chuckled and leaned in close.  
“I heard Isaac walking towards us, so I decided it was time for them to know.” Stiles snorted.  
“Dick, you could have at least told me.” Stiles leaned in for another kiss. They made it back to the living room five minutes later, Stiles hair very mussed, because of course Derek’s was perfect no matter what, and Stiles had tried everything. The pack stared at them wide eyed and mouths agape.   
“I asked if anything was new?!” Boyd half yelled. They all stared at him incredulously. It was the loudest he had ever spoken.  
“Yea and we told you the truth. Nothing new.” Stiles half smirked. He sank into the couch with Derek quickly sitting next to him. They curled into each other and clicked play on the movie. Isaac was the first to act, jumping from the floor and tackling Stiles.  
“Why didn’t you guys tell us you were totally together!” He screeched. Stiles grinned.   
“It wasn’t the right time pup.”   
“But you guys still smell exactly the same.” Scott stated. Stiles and Derek didn’t say anything.  
“Well uh, you see.” Stiles began. “Our scents wouldn’t have changed. Because we were kinda like,” Stiles didn’t finish.  
“Together before you knew how to pick out scents,” Derek finished. The pack just looked at them, with blank expressions.  
“WHAT?!” Scott screeched. “That was almost two years ago!?!” Stiles and Derek sat in silence, looking anywhere but Scott.  
“How the hell did it start?” Lydia asked incredulously.  
“Well uh, remember when Derek used to throw me into walls?” The pack nodded. “One day I just kinda pulled him with me and we had a really hot make out session.” Derek glared at Stiles.  
“Really hot make out session?” He rumbled. Stiles rolled his eyes.  
“Please, things didn’t progress after that. Well physically definitely. Derek heartily ignored the Mates thing for a while.”  
“And you didn’t?” It was Derek’s turn to roll his eyes.  
“Okay maybe I did, but we have come so far.” Stiles grinned. Derek smiled softly. The pack watched them, a smile on all of their faces.  
“Oh my god your dad knows?!” Scott exclaimed. Stiles nodded.  
“Yep. He and mom were Mates.” They all stared at them.  
“Wait you said werefox…” Lydia whispered.   
“And I might become one.” Stiles nodded.  
“Or a cat.” Derek added. Stiles nodded.  
“This is what I need to talk to you guys about. I didn’t go to London just to see Jackson. I went because I needed to go to Poland. I’m something called a spark. So I can do err... special things.” Stiles focused on a pop can and it began to slowly rise into the air, before soaring into his hand. Derek smiled and laid his chin on Stiles shoulder. “Tomorrow you guys start real training. No debates.” The pack groaned.   
“What Alpha Mate says goes,” Derek growled. Stiles gave him his biggest grin and they all watched as Stiles eyes flashed red and Derek’s flashed to match. The pack curled around their Alphas and fell asleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

When Stiles woke up Derek had him in a vice grip, which was honestly completely normal. He burrowed his neck back into Derek’s neck, drifting off again.  
“I can’t believe you guys didn’t tell us.” He heard Lydia say.  
“I can’t believe you guys didn’t figure it out. We’ve been in the relationship portion of things for about six months now, officially.” Derek’s voice rumbled against him. Stiles kept his breathing even and cast a small spell to make him appear asleep as he listened to the conversation.  
“What you began to have less hot sex?” Erica laughed.  
“Yes.” Stunned silence. “We began to have a lot more meaningful sex.”  
“Oh my god Stiles didn’t tell me he wasn’t a virgin,” Scott gasped.   
“You should have been able to tell something had changed,” Derek snorted.   
“We all saw you were head over heels, but we thought you guys were just ignoring it.” Isaac said.  
“We were, in a sense. We still are somewhat,” Derek grumbled. He started rubbing circles in Stiles back.   
“Meaning?” Lydia prompted.  
“We haven’t really talked about some things yet,” Derek mumbled.   
“You better get to talkin,” Erika snorted.  
“I agree Derek. We all love Stiles, and we know you do too, but you need to tell him,” Allison said soothingly. Derek sighed.  
“I can’t believe we are talking about this.” Derek muttered.  
“I hear ya boss man. That fact that we are watching you cuddle Stiles is pretty surprising. I still remember the throwing into things days.” Boyd chuckled.  
“I can’t believe we’ve all tried to kill our Alpha’s Mate.” Isaac said shocked.   
“You’ve pretty much all tried to kill me!” Derek growled.  
“Yea but Stiles. He’s…” Erica started.  
“Mom.” Isaac finished. Derek tried not to smile, but his wolf was practically doing summersaults.  
“Oh my god he’s happy.” Erica whispered.  
“With Stiles.” Lydia giggled.  
“Ever thought you’d see it?” Allison asked.  
“NO!” Scott shrieked. Derek growled and Stiles felt his arm tighten protectively. “Woah sorry.”   
“Calm down Scott. Derek’s finally laid claim on his favorite toy.” Lydia sniggered.  
“Please we all know Stiles was always his favorite. I knew when he lied about his anchor.” Erica smirked.  
“You lied about anger being your anchor? Holy crap this goes that far back?” Isaac sounded impressed.  
“Yes now go make breakfast. Or whatever teenagers do.” Derek huffed. Boyd sniggered.  
“Yes dad.” They all scrambled from the room. Derek began to card his fingers through Stiles hair and hum. Stiles quickly removed the spell and began to wriggle around Derek’s body, so he could rest his chin on Derek’s chest.  
“Morning,” Derek muttered. Stiles smiled.  
“Morning.”  
“So how long have you been listening?” Derek raised an eyebrow. Stiles tried to look appalled.  
“I would do no such thing!” He claimed, but he couldn’t help smiling. “Since Lydia said she couldn’t believe we didn’t tell her.” Derek’s face flushed pink. He hadn’t realized Stiles was awake that early. Stiles smiled and leaned up to kiss Derek. It was slow and sweet. When Stiles pulled back he smiled. “I love you too Sourwolf.” Derek blushed scarlet before his lips twitched up. Stiles rolled off the couch and stretched. There was a time that Derek would look away, not believing what was happening with them, but now Derek reaches out and slips a hand just under Stiles shirt so it rests on his hip. “C’mon Sourwolf. There’s a pack of pups making breakfast in my kitchen.” They linked their hands together and Stiles led the way to the kitchen. They sat at the bar and watched the entire pack move about the kitchen. When Isaac placed a plate of pancakes in front of Stiles, Derek huffed loudly. The pancakes had egg eyes and a bacon smile. “Derek Hale, don’t patronize my pups.” Erica gave Derek his plate, and Stiles outright laughed. There were egg eyes with a very straight bacon mouth that had bits of bacon on the side or fangs.  
“Stiles make them stop.” Derek growled. The pack had surrounded him, waiting for his reaction.  
“No way.” Stiles laughed. “Eat your sourwolf.” Derek growled but dug in. The pack cheered and began scarfing down their portions.   
“So how does this training work?” Scott asked.   
“You’re going to meditate. A lot.” Derek growled. Erica and Isaac scrunched their noses.  
“Oh my god you don’t have to meditate.” Stiles snorted. “You’re going to focus on the pack. The core of the pack. Just fill your head with us and how you feel about us. Let a bit more instinct and wolf take over.”  
“How did you do it Stiles? You said you saw the pack bonds, but you were like mostly human.” Allison asked.  
“I was doing things with people and I was able to tap in.” Stiles said shiftily.   
“Oh my god we know you guys have sex,” Erica sneered.  
“Okay well Derek had me shoved against the door and he did this thing where he lick-”  
“STOP!” They all yelled in unison. Stiles smiled.  
“Stiles.” Derek chided.  
“They thought they could handle mom and dad’s sex life. They were obviously wrong.” He chuckled.   
“Oh my god were we ever.” Erica looked at her plate, face stricken with terror. Stiles chuckled.  
“After you guys do the dishes, meet us in the study.” Derek slid off the stool and pulled Stiles along behind him.  
“Oh my god, do you think they are going to show affection?” Erica asked, her jaw had dropped with how easily they interacted.  
“I think they always have been. On a muted level.” Lydia said thoughtfully.  
“I can’t believe I didn’t smell them together.” Scott whined.  
“Well according to Stiles you were a very big failwolf in the beginning.” Isaac joked. Allison tried not to laugh, but ended up snorting. Isaac smiled with his accomplishment while Scott glared at his ex.   
“Ya know what Isaac. You weren’t peaches and cream either.”   
“Stiles always was.” Erica said thoughtfully. They all looked at her. “Stiles took care of all of us from the very beginning. Even before they realized the mates things. After the sex thing obviously, but think about how many times they’ve saved each other. On some level they must have known something.”  
“Oh they had to have.” Lydia nodded. “Like Scott said, Stiles was ready to cut off Derek’s arm to save his life.” They made Isaac and Allison do the dishes. When they opened the study door, Stiles was laying on the couch with his head in Derek’s lap.   
“Took you all long enough,” he murmured. “I was just about to fall asleep.” He rolled off the couch and landed poised on the tips of his fingers and toes. They all openly stared. “Well that’s new.”  
“Beginning of the transformation?” Derek asked.  
“Possibly.” Stiles swung up and placed his back against Derek’s legs. “Everyone sit in a circle. I’m going to show you how pack bonds work.” They exchanged looks but did as they were told. “Link hands and meditate.” Scott started laughing.  
“Dude you can meditate?” Stiles grinned.  
“No, I said you meditate.” Scott snorted but closed his eyes. Stiles’ voice slowly washed over them.   
“I want you all to look deep inside yourself. If it helps, choose a specific member of the pack you may be closer to. Looking toward the Alphas might be easier. You will all automatically have a stronger bond with the alphas than anyone except your mate.” Lydia was the first to get it, no surprise. She let out a soft gasp. “Lydia, tell us what you see. Help your other pack mates see it too.”  
“There are all these soft, golden lines connecting everyone. They tie around us like threads. Stiles and Derek… You’re connected by a real thick red thread. It’s almost three times as strong and the rest of ours.” Isaac sighed softly. Derek’s eyes followed the bond to Isaac. He knows Isaac has seen them.   
Stiles leaned against Derek’s leg and smiled. The pack was truly coming together now. They continued for another 30 minutes. By that time Boyd and Allison had seen the bonds. It was quite the breakthrough when Allison had, as no one knew if she was able to.  
“Okay, we are going to start training every other day. School in the morning, then every other time you will be kicking the crap out of each other, and the other half you will be tapping into your pack bonds. Now, tonight, you all get to not be at my house. Have pack sleepover at someone else’s. Mom and Dad need some alone time.” They all looked at him expectantly. “Okay, starting now. Scoot yourselves!” They all scrambled. Stiles collapsed on the couch as Derek watched them drive away.  
“Dinner tonight?” Derek asked, still looking out the window. Stiles hummed happily. Derek slipped onto the couch next to his mate and nuzzled into his neck. Stiles let his head fall back, barring his neck. Derek growled territorially, the alpha inside him buzzed with excitement. Stiles grinned as his mate left his mark low on his collar.   
“I feel like we should move, I don’t want to scar the pups more than normal.” Stiles breathed. Derek growled but scooped Stiles up in his arms. Stiles giggled as Derek carried him to their bedroom, Derek never letting go of Stiles’ neck. It’s insane that the pups didn’t realize. They had their own bedroom, which they didn’t leave until it was time for dinner.   
When they left the house, Stiles was sporting jeans and one of Derek’s smaller sweaters, he knew his alpha liked it. Derek tossed the keys to the Camaro to Stiles, who lit up like a Christmas tree. Derek definitely spoiled his mate.  
Derek relaxed as Stiles sped out of the city toward their go to dinner spot. It was a tiny family owned French restaurant that Derek’s mother had worked at once. They had their first real date here, and it was always their go to when something big was happening. The restaurant was quiet and private, it was perfect for a date. Derek ordered for both of them in fluent French, making Stiles smile softly.  
“So,” Derek started. “How are we doing on the were front?” Derek was concerned for his mate. He knew Stiles had turned down the bite from Peter.  
“I don’t know. I mean I turned down Peter, but honestly, I don’t think I would have turned down you.” Stiles said. Derek hummed happily. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Hush Alpha. I knew Peter was psychotic, I think I’ve always had that weird were instinct.” Derek snorted. “I do! Oh, I wonder what would have happened if I was bitten. Would the wolf negate something, or would it just speed up the transformation?” Stiles rambled happily until their food arrived.  
“Well, just make sure you keep me in the look. I uh…” Derek faltered and blushed. Stiles smiled and rubbed his leg against Derek’s under the table.  
“I will. Communication is suiting us too much for me not to continue.” Derek grinned and ducked his head. Dinner continued seamlessly. Stiles rambled endlessly, with Derek watching with unabashed adoring. The waitress shot them sly adoring looks, noting how in love they were. After dinner, they retuned back to Stiles’ house. The sheriff liked Stiles home a couple days a week.  
The Sheriff was lounging in the armchair when they walked in. “How was dinner?” Stiles had texted him letting him know they were coming back after dinner.  
“Fabulous as always!” Stiles groaned as he breezed into the kitchen for water. John didn’t fail to notice how Derek’s eyes never left his son.  
“Where did you guys go?” John smirked at Derek. Color rose on Derek’s face slightly.  
“Uh, we went to the French place, Arpège.” Derek answered shyly. John’s jaw dropped in shock as Stiles returned.  
“Woah, what’s up?” Stiles asked concerned.   
“Your mom worked at Arpège. We had our first date there. It’s where I proposed for her” John’s voice was soft. Derek and Stiles’ eyes met.  
“You don’t think…” Stiles began. Derek just nodded.  
“What? Let me in.” John said.  
“My mother used to work there.” Derek said. John’s eyes widened.  
“I knew Claudia knew of the local pack, but she never really mentioned them, as a fox she relied on instincts a lot and liked to keep to herself. I never thought she personally knew them.”   
“Loops upon loop!” Stiles groaned. “Sometimes I think it’ll never end. On top of that, Mom totally knew Derek and I were mates!” John and Derek both looked at him. “Did I not mention that,” Stiles bit his lip.  
“No, you didn’t.” Derek growled.   
“Oh well, in her super cryptic and not at all helpful letter, she alluded to someone in particular that would help sway my decision in joining the Hale pack.” Stile shrugged. Derek glared at him, but there wasn’t a lot of heat behind it. John snorted.  
“Kid for as much as you talk, sometimes you forget to say the things you really should.” John shook his head and turned back to the tv.   
“I do not!” Stiles sighed exasperatedly.  
“You can’t lie to a werewolf.” Derek huffed as he sat on the couch. John chuckled. Stiles flailed.  
“Okay, you two can’t be ganging up on me now.” Stiles collapsed next to Derek. Derek smiled and melted in his mate’s side. John smiled at their closeness. “What?” Stiles asked, noticing his dad’s grin.  
“Just thinking of your mom,” John said quietly. Stiles smiled and rested his head on Derek’s shoulder. They all sat in an easy silence for a solid hour watching an x-files marathon, before a low growl emanated from Derek. John looked up in alarm.   
“Which one is it?” Stiles sighed. John’s eyebrow rose.  
“Isaac.” Derek grunted. Stiles shook his head. “We said not tonight.” Derek growled. Stiles slapped his arm lightly.  
“Leave the pup alone, c’mon Isaac.” Stiles said. The front door opened slowly, as Isaac’s head appeared around the corner. Stiles opened his arms and Isaac barreled into them. He curled into Stiles and breathed deeply. John didn’t even bat an eye.   
“Alpha,” Isaac half whined. John did raise an eyebrow at that.   
“Okay, that’s different. I know you’re alpha’s mate son, but how does that effect you?” He asked his son. Before Stiles could answer, a knock came from the door. Derek rolled his eyes.  
“C’mon guys.” Stiles beckoned. The entire pack fell through the door, and quickly surrounded their alphas. Isaac looked toward the sheriff furtively.  
“Okay back to my question,” John said.   
“Oh right, well wolves are a bit different that foxes. Was mom an alpha?” John nodded. “Well that didn’t bleed over to you, but with the wolves it does. Like this.” Stiles eyes flashed red. The entire pack bared their necks, even Derek, the sheriff noted.   
“Holy crap.” John looked over the pack and locked eyes with Isaac. “Um… yes?” Isaac panicked and snuggled into Stiles’ side more.   
“Oh.” Derek said. He locked eyes with Stiles and something passed between them. Stiles eyes widened.   
“Oh.” He said before grinning shyly at his dad.  
“What Stiles.” His father deadpanned.   
“Heh, well you see they can see pack bonds now, as well, Isaac is more advanced than the rest. He uh, he found your bond.” Stiles ducked his head.  
“My bond?” John asked. “You mean you two…” he gestured to Derek, “consider me pack?” Derek made eye contact with the sheriff.   
“Only if you want it.” He said firmly. “They bond can be broken easily at this point.” Sheriff shook his head.  
“I don’t think I mind being a part of the pack.” John shrugged. “Does he um…” He looked at Isaac. “Does that mean pack uh… cuddling.” Stiles doesn’t say yes, but he doesn’t say no.  
“Scooch pup,” Stiles said to Isaac. The sheriff sighed and got up from his chair to sit next to his son. As soon as he sat down, Isaac was pressed against his side. He looked down in surprise to see Scott pressed between his and Stiles legs.   
“Sheriff, how long have you known about these two?” Erica asked. She was sprawled on top of Derek and Stiles.  
“Well, I’ve known about werewolves, long before all of you kids. But I knew that they were mates since… well since we arrested Derek at the house.” The entire pack gaped.  
“How did you know that soon?” Derek asked.   
“Wasn’t hard to see honestly. When I grabbed Stiles out of the car I saw your face. You almost lost control. Which is saying something, because he had just gotten you arrested.” John chuckled. Derek ducked his head sheepishly. Erica snorted.   
“Wow you two were always helpless.” Boyd purred. Stiles flicked his ear. Lydia and Allison grinned.   
“Well there was also the time he tried to hide the werewolf fugitive in the house without me knowing. I’m not an idiot son. Plus, oh so great alpha was passed out on his mate’s bed.” He snorted. Derek’s ears turned pink and his eyes widened. “Senses aren’t so great when you’ve got a noseful.”   
“Sir, I don’t mean to bring this up again, but your son is mated to a 26-year-old werewolf.” Scott stated confoundedly. John shook his head.  
“Like I said Scott. I understand what it means to be mated to an alpha. It doesn’t mean I didn’t inform Derek I own wolfsbane bullets.” Around ten the sheriff extracted himself from the group and went to bed. The pack moved to Stiles bed soon after that.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning began the new regiment. They pack hustled to school. Some of their classmates noticed there was something different in their group. Danny raised as eyebrow when Isaac refused to leave Stiles side.   
“They finally figure it out?” Danny chuckled. Isaac’s eyes bugged. Stiles grinned. “Took them long enough.”  
“How do you know Danny?” Eric asked, popping up from nowhere.  
“Well no one sane believes Stiles has a cousin named Miguel, let alone that it was the notorious Derek Hale. Plus, he had eyes for him back then.” Danny wiggled his eyebrows. Erica chuckled. They pack made a beeline for Stiles whenever they could. They entire school had noticed by the end of the day. Their group was odd, but never that odd. It became a problem at lacrosse practice. Scott and Boyd were pressed up against Stiles side and Isaac was on his back, piggyback style. Finstock stared at them.   
“Stilinski,” he started. “I don’t really want to know what you guys do, but keep it off my field.”  
“Sure thing cupcake!” Stiles called after him. “Guys, c’mon, you have to start practice.” Isaac whimpered in his ear. He flashed his alpha eyes in command. They scrambled away quick after that. Stiles grumbled about clinging betas as he climbed the bleachers to sit with Lydia, Erica, and Allison. He had dropped lacrosse after everything had happened. He had other things he needed to focus on.   
Stiles and Lydia dropped into research mode as the boys played. Allison and Erica chatted quietly. Stiles had brought his inheritance books and wanted their help deciphering. He wasn’t startled when an extremely warm body pressed against his own. He had expected Derek to be around more with the were thing happening. Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles saw Finstock do a double take at the older Adonis, but ignored him. Stiles was too immersed in the Poleski grimoire to notice anything besides the book.   
The boys jogged over them as soon as practice ended. Boyd pressed himself up against Erica, Scott against Allison, and Isaac between Lydia and Stiles. Finstock stared at them, lifting his hands exasperatedly, and walking off the pitch.   
The following three weeks were an easy routine. The pack grew leaps and bounds when it came to their bonds. By the time Jackson returned, they understood almost everything. Derek picked they beta up from the airport, as the pack was still in school.  
Jackson’s grin came surprisingly easy when he saw his Alpha. Derek noticed the relaxation in Jackson’s posture. The beta gave Derek a hug when he walked out baggage claim.  
“How are they doing?” He asked Derek, who shrugged.  
“They understand now. They see the bonds, they regularly defer to Stiles, and they understand how to strengthen the pack. All in all, they are a true pack now.” Derek’s grin couldn’t be hidden from Jackson. He stopped short at the sight of the jeep. “Dude, where’s the Camaro?” Derek ducked his head sheepishly.  
“Uh Stiles took it today for school. They can all fit in the back.” Derek muttered. Jackson grinned.  
“Pack mom for the win!” Jackson hollered. When they had rolled up in a Camaro the first time, the school stopped. For a second they thought Jackson was back, as no one else drove that nice a car. When Stiles got out of the driver’s seat with a slightly too big Henley, jaws dropped. He jogged to the other side and helped Lydia out of the passenger side. Jaws dropped more. The rest of the pack piled out, save for Allison who had to stay home most nights, she pulled up next to them as Erica was sliding out of the backseat. Erica slung her arm over the huntress as they all stalked toward the school. They wave of students parted for them.   
When school ended that day, the pack met at Stiles locker. Isaac jumped on Stiles back like normal, and they all left together. They didn’t notice the whispers of an old student returning or the incredible hunk he was with in the parking lot. The pack was so used to their alpha, they didn’t notice his smell. Stiles noticed him first, the grin spreading on his face.  
“Jax!” He called. Isaac shrugged off his Alpha’s back as Stiles waved to Jackson, who was leaning against the Camaro with Derek. The school watched with blatant awe as Jackson Whittemore ran to hug Stiles Stilinski. Jackson jumped into the fray of pack. They all surrounded him, welcoming him as they should.  
They moved to the cars as a group. Stiles broke away and leaned up to kiss Derek. Scott whistled loudly, and Erica howled with glee. Danny approached the group.  
“Jackson?” He asked. Jackson’s eyes widened. He looked to Stiles for help. “Oh c’mon dude, don’t run to mommy.” Danny laughed. Derek chuckled. “Sup’ Miguel.” Derek reached out and shook Danny’s hand.   
“Derek, please.” Derek grumbled. Danny nodded.   
“Hey Danny, why don’t you come by in a day or so, and we can all talk it out.” Stiles placated.  
“Alright, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Danny waved at them all and they left the lot. Derek tossed the keys for the jeep to Scott, surprisingly the only other person trusted with Roscoe. Stiles slid into the driver’s seat of the Camaro. Derek next to him. The rest of the pack split between the three cars.  
The physical side of training was intense. Derek and Stiles took them all deep in the woods. Allison was surprisingly key in many of their practices. She was a great ‘fake’ hunter. They would often pair in one on one dueling matches. The first time Derek had paired someone with Stiles, it was anticlimactic. Boyd couldn’t bring himself to even try to attack his alpha. Derek had to make Erica step in, telling her to be extra vicious with an Alpha command. Erica was down in seconds, with lightning sparking off Stiles. Derek and Lydia both smirked as the betas’ jaws dropped. It didn’t hurt that his senses were slowly beginning to heighten. Sometimes he jerked awake with a pungent new smell filling his nostrils. Stiles was getting more on edge with every day, waiting for the change.   
A strong alpha and his pack had begun to encroach on the Hale territory, making it clear they wanted to take over. They were all prepared when they attack began. Stiles had placed wards at the edges of their territory, so when the pack crossed, he immediately knew. The entire pack rallied in less than ten minutes, spreading out throughout the woods. Derek and Stiles stood together in solidarity.  
“Well, Alpha Hale. I admit, I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.” The other alpha growled in annoyance.  
“Well I was really hoping I wasn’t going see you at all, so I guess we can’t all get what we want,” Stiles quipped. The alpha started.  
“I wasn’t talking to you, human,” he sneered. Derek and Stiles eyes both turned red, knowing a fight was inevitable. An insult to an Alpha mate wasn’t a light thing. The fight was initiated by an opposing beta. As soon as he swiped at Isaac, Stiles roared. The battle commenced quickly. Stiles flung bolts of lightning at the alpha, holding nothing back. Allison and Lydia were hiding in the trees as cover. Allison was a killer archer, and Lydia loved her Molotov cocktails. It happened mid fight, as a beta tackled Derek, slashing at his belly. Stiles roared with all his might, claws elongated from his fingers as he tackled the beta. The Hale betas flung their fights away quickly and surrounded their alpha pair. The opposing alpha was being held up by two betas, slowly trying to retreat. Stiles stalked to the alpha, lightning still crackling.   
“Get out of my territory.” He growled. “If I find you here again, I’ll fry you.” Lightning struck at their heels as they turned and ran.  
Stiles staggered back to Derek, drained from his first transformation. Derek had already healed and was rushing to Stiles, trying to be there for his mate. He had to say, Stiles was breathtaking. His ears had elongated into points, tufts of auburn hair growing on them and down his neck. Derek wanted to see how far down it went.   
“Oh my god so many smells and colors.” Stiles groaned, his legs collapsing. Derek caught him and pulled him close.   
“Focus on my scent,” he whispered. Stiles inhaled deeply. Derek was a beautiful blend of musk, nature, and cinnamon. Derek jerked his head toward the pack. Jackson and Boyd helped Allison and Lydia out of the tree and they others began to walk back to the house. Derek scooped Stiles up and followed. Stiles was still shifted when they returned. Derek slid to the floor in the living room. “C’mon guys. We need to show him the pack. He needs to learn our scents. Humans stay back.” Isaac was the first to slide up to Stiles. Stiles eyes were still closed, but he smiled.  
“Hi pup. Now how do I control this?” Stiles asked. He gritted his teeth as his eyes flashed.  
“You have to find an anchor. Focus on it.” Derek said. Stiles closed his eyes and focused. He thought of Derek, and their first date. It was a true disaster. Stiles was insanely nervous, and knocked his water glass over, spilling it all over Derek. They pack listened as his heartbeat began to slow and his ears receded. Stile breathed deep and opened his eyes.   
“Holy crap, this is insane.” Stiles breathed. The pack all bundled around him, Allison and Lydia as well. “This is so different with these senses. Holy crap.” Stiles melted into the pack, feeling the pack bonds without having to dig for them. He looked for his bond with Derek, pulling on it. Derek let out an audible gasp at the sensation. The entire pack stilled. “Well that’s going to be fun.”   
The next morning, Derek and Stiles went to Stiles house solo. The sheriff hugged his son tight, both of them thinking of his mom. “Honestly, I’m just glad I don’t have to worry about injury as much.” John chuckled. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Alright I’m off to work, I’ll see you two tonight for dinner?” Stiles nodded as his dad left. Derek sent him furtive looks every few seconds. He had been since they woke up.  
“C’mon Sourwolf. Talk to me.” Stiles said softly, sidling up to his mate. Derek rubbed the back of his neck.  
“I just… I was just nervous about if you feel your mate bond.” Derek answered. Stiles rolled his eyes.  
“Sourwolf, I don’t know what even know what my clothes feel like right now, you’re going to have to help me find it.” Stiles smirked. Derek raised an eyebrow as his mate led him upstairs. Several hours later, Stiles could definitely feel the mate bond. Derek felt soft and warm. The fox inside Stiles whined whenever they were too far away, and rolled with delight every time they touched. And Stiles could safely safe the sex was insanely better, if that was possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles kept in constant contact throughout the year with the Ren pack. They shared insane amount of knowledge now that they had a new library. The year passed quietly for the most part. Jackson began school, and the rest of the pack were able to pass their exams. Graduation was upon them.  
They had all chosen local colleges, within half hour drives. All pack members had prepared to move into the Hale house as soon as they graduated, and a new member was joining. Charles was joining them for a while to become close and be trained by Stiles. As much as Lydia huffed, she and Stiles tied for valedictorian. They decided to write a speech together instead of doing separate ones.  
When they took the stand in May, Stiles quickly found Melissa, Jackson, his dad and his mate in the crowed, and smirked. It dropped into a glare and a low growl when he saw the onion rings they were sharing. Derek had the decency to look down ashamed, but the Sheriff was laughing. Lydia elbowed him so he would stop growling before they were in range of the microphone.  
“Beacon Hills graduates. For the past four years, we have studied together, bonded together, and fought together. We have fought for our futures,” Lydia began.  
“We have fought for our family. We have fought for our friends. We are a class that has survived a ridiculous amount of Mountain Lions.” Stiles interjected. Lydia smirked.  
“We have grown to depend on each other, as well as stand independently. This graduating class has come together in solidarity-”  
“To make sure Coach feels like the cupcake he really is.” Stiles quipped. Lydia rolled her eyes.  
“To make sure no one ever laughs at Stiles jokes.” Lydia smirked. Stiles looked extremely affronted. Lydia could hear the Sheriff’s laughter mixed with their classmates. “When I started at this school, I was haughty, and much to cool for the people I’m closest too.”  
“And we all thank you for coming off that high horse,” Stiles snarked.  
“But we all grew up together,” Lydia continued, glaring at Stiles. “As a class we broke our barriers to grow together, and rely on each other. And I’m extremely excited to continue growing into adulthood, surrounded-,” tears were streaming down Lydia’s face now. Stiles wrapped his arm around her and smiled. She was happy he was there with her.  
“We are incredibly lucky to have graduated where we are, and we are very excited to start our lives together, surrounded by our friends, family, and loved ones.” Stiles finished staring intently at Derek. Lydia hugged him tightly as the crowd claps.  
“Thanks for the help Alpha.” She whispered as he led them back to their seats. “Subtle by the way. Derek’s face has never been so red, or his smile so wide.” The rest of the pack grinned at them. Stiles wiggled his eyebrows as they sat next to each other.  
“You should have heard his heartbeat.” Stiles smirked.  
“Sly fox.” Lydia laughed.  
In the stands, Derek had gone deathly still. The sheriff was trying his best to look stern and disapproving. In all honesty, he was extremely proud of the pack his son had built with Derek, but scaring the poor kid was incredibly fun. Jackson snickered next to the Sheriff.  
“I uh…” Derek stuttered.  
“So,” John said. Derek flinched lightly. John chuckled. “Calm down son,” he said, laying a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “I’ve already told you I’ve been there. Even if I didn’t like you I’d understand. I’m glad I know how much you care about him, makes me like you more. I’m glad you two are happy.” John chuckled.  
After the ceremony, the pack all found Derek. Lydia was still clinging to Stiles side, crying softly. She refused to let go of him, so Derek scooped them both up in a big hug. He kissed Stiles temple as he let go. They all received hugs from Jackson and the Sheriff. They betas huddled Derek, who told them he was proud of them. They all beamed at him.  
Melissa was looking for Scott when he hugged her from behind. Chris had seen them and wandered over looking for Allison. They hugged and he congratulated her. Chris and Derek nodded and shook hands. John had Stiles is a vice hug, not letting go.  
“I wish your mom could see you now iskra.” John said in his ear. Stiles grinned.  
“I’d pay to see her meet Derek.” He quipped. John barked with laughter.  
“She’d eat him alive.” John laughed. Derek watched his mate fondly. Melissa eyed them all warily as Scott went to give Derek a hug. She hadn’t been let into the werewolf secret yet, but honestly, she needed to be. Stiles turned to his betas, who had been waiting patiently. He opened his arms with a grin and waited as they tackled him to the ground. Melissa jumped in surprise. Chris eyed them hard. He had separated himself from the wolves of Beacon Hills, but he was still a hunter.  
“He wasn’t turned.” John eyed Chris. Chris looked surprised at his knowledge.  
“I didn’t know you knew.” Chris said.  
“He’s a born fox.” The Sheriff growled. Chris ducked his head in surprise.  
“C’mon, let him up.” Derek said to his pups. They groaned but did it anyway. Lydia helped him up, with a grin.  
“Okay, barbeque! We have everything ready at the house!” Stiles pointed to the parking lot. “Let’s roll out! Hey Alli-cat are you guys coming?” He asked genuinely. Allison raised an eyebrow at her dad, who shrugged.  
“We’ll be there!” She said grinning. Stiles intertwined his fingers with Derek’s and leaned against him. He winked at Melissa who had an eyebrow raised. She looked toward the Sheriff who was in conversation with Boyd, who was thinking about becoming a deputy. Scott continued to talk Melissa’s ear off as they piled into cars. Melissa did a double take when Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Jackson and the Sheriff climbed into a shiny black Camaro. Melissa remembers Scott asking to give his friends rides with them. She almost laughed when Erica, Boyd, and Isaac clambered into the back of her car, but they didn’t look too uncomfortable. Scott directed her to the house in the middle of nowhere. It took her breath away when she saw it. The Camaro was already around the side empty.  
“Hey Scott, do you want to explain some things?” Melissa asked him. Scott froze, unsure how to respond.  
“We could tell her if you want. Probably should,” Scott heard Stiles say.  
“Uh yea, actually. Come on inside. We can tell you what’s been going on later tonight.” Scott conceded. They betas climbed out of the back and ran to the house. Melissa entered the house in awe. She saw John and Derek talking in the kitchen, while Stiles whirled around them with food. John looked over and waved her over.  
“Hey Melissa,” He smiled.  
“John, uh.. Derek Hale.” She nodded to them both. Derek was leaning against the counter watching Stiles.  
“Little disconcerting?” John asked. Melissa nodded. “You’ll get used to it, I promise.” They all heard laughter as another car pulled up. Allison walked in with Danny and her dad.  
“Hope you guys don’t mind, I hitched a ride.” Danny grinned.  
“You know you’re always welcome here Danny boy!” Stiles grinned. Melissa sat herself in a bar stool next to John, watching Scott and Isaac. Lydia came to help Stiles in the kitchen, but it didn’t look like they were brewing anything particularly edible, as it was bright purple.  
“Do you two have to do that now? It smells atrocious.” Eric grumbled, pulling Boyd into the kitchen.  
“We started last week, and you know very well we can’t stop mid brew pup!” Stiles said cheerfully. Eric whined. Melissa was insanely confused.  
“Okay, I am so lost.” She said to John. He chuckled next to her.  
“Scott get in here, betas out!” He called. They obeyed immediately. When Scott entered, he closed the door behind him. Lydia did not leave, continuing to brew. Derek straightened up, all business.  
“Okay start with Derek, honestly that’s the part I think I’m most confused about.” Melissa shook her head.  
“Honestly, we should start with Scott, it’ll make more sense later. Uh… well in our sophomore year, I drug him out into the woods one night, and he ugh was bit by a wolf.” Stiles started.  
“A wolf.” Melissa said disbelieving.  
“Well not a wolf. A werewolf.” Stiles said. Melissa looked like they were insane. “Scott prove it.”  
“Uh mom, it’s okay.” Scott said before half shifting. Melissa jumped in her seat. She looked at John, they had co-parented for so long, she looked to him before anyone else.  
“It’s a lot to take in Melissa. We can go slower.” He said with full certainty.  
“Oh my god its true. No, lets continue. My son is a werewolf. Are you all?” She asked. John shook his head.  
“Boyd, Erica, Jackson, Isaac, and Derek are.” Scott answered. “We um.. we are a pack.” He said.  
“Don’t wolf packs have like alphas?” Melissa asked.  
“That would be where I come in.” Derek interjected. “I’m one of Scott’s Alphas.”  
“One of?” Melissa asked. Stiles grinned.  
“That’d be me.” Stiles said. “I’m not a werewolf, but I am as of a couple month ago, a fox. I was co-alpha long before that though.” He smirked. The sheriff rolled his eyes.  
“How were you co-alphas as a human? Or at all?” Melissa asked.  
“Uhh well.. Derek and I are relationship bound.” Stiles explained. Melissa looked at the sheriff wildly.  
“Your son is in a relationship with a twenty something year old, and you’re sitting here completely fine?” She asked wildly.  
“Well, Stiles mother was a fox,” He admitted. “And we were a mated pair. It’s different than a normal relationship.” Melissa nodded.  
“We should get back to Scott,” Stiles said seeing Melissa latch onto mated pair. “He belongs to our pack, so that pretty much means we pulled him into our little family. We protect him from supernatural evil, and feed him and such.”  
“How have I never noticed you’re a werewolf?” Melissa asked. “And what supernatural evil?”  
“Well Beacon Hills is pretty much a beacon for the supernatural, so we have to fight off a few things. Territorial packs, hunter and other things. But weres heal pretty instantaneously.” Stiles explained.  
“I’m sorry hunters? As in werewolf hunters?” Melissa asks.  
“Yea, the uh, Argents used to be the biggest problem. But not anymore obviously.” Scott said.  
“As in Allison and Chris Argent in the other room? Oh my god do they know?” Melissa’s eyes widened.  
“They’re fine Melissa. Since Allison became head of the family, they changed the creed and only hunt the feral.” Derek said confidently.  
“Oh my god.” Melissa said. Stiles placed a mug of tea in front of her. She accepted in gratefully with a smile. She watched all of their behavior. Stiles checked Lydia’s thing, but then quickly pressed up against Derek again. Scott kept close enough to Derek to touch his arm. “I’m sorry this is off track, but what are you two making?” Stiles grinned  
“Before I was a were, I was a powerful Spark. A witch of sorts. So I’m teaching Lydia as few tricks of my trade. We are brewing a potion for the garden. I need a specific strain of wolfsbane for my antidote collection, and this will make it grow in our climate.” He sniffed the air over the potion.  
“Is everyone in this town supernatural?” She asked.  
“I’m beginning to think so.” Derek muttered.  
“Okay. Okay.” Melissa nodded. She turned to her son. “Can I have a moment, with your uh… alphas?” Scott nodded.  
“Scott, can you guys go out back and begin the barbeque, everything’s out there.” Stiles said with a smiled. Scott perked up and nodded. Melissa tilted her head. “Werewolves have insane super hearing. It’s pretty insane actually. They’ll be out of range out there. What did you want to talk about?”  
“Is he safe?” Melissa asked.  
“Yes Melissa. You know Scott’s my brother thick and thin. As his alpha, it’s my job to protect him more than that even. He’s definitely safe.” Melissa nodded her understanding.  
“I’ll hold you too that Stilinski. One more thing, I’m curious about the mated pair thing.” Melissa asked hesitantly. Lydia smirked and winked at her. John chuckled.  
“Stiles and Derek are mates. It like a soulmate thing.” John explained.  
“We lead the pack together. Think of us like a mom and dad thing to the pack. Derek’s all broody sourwolf hardass dad. And I’m cuddly pack mom.” Stiles bounced happily. Melissa’s jaw dropped.  
“Stiles, you’re essentially an eighteen-year-old with like eight kids.” She said. Stiles just shrugged and smiled softly. Lydia’s arms wrapped around his waist.  
“Yea, its okay, they’re mine. The pack bond is more important than you think. They are my pups, and I’ll protect them with everything I have.” Melissa was honestly blown away. She looked at Derek, who was pretty quiet. She found the wolf pressed up against Stiles, staring intently at him. She looked at John, who was smiling softly at his son(s?).  
“Okay, I’m going to need some digesting time, but I heard someone mention food?” Melissa said. John stood up.  
“C’mon I’ll bring you out back.” He lead her through the huge house, pointing out various rooms. The wolves were wresting in the back when they walked out.  
In the kitchen, Derek was still staring at Stiles. Lydia cleared her throat, knowing she can’t leave the potion. Stiles blushed as Derek invaded his space.  
“Okay we are going to be right back Lyds.” Stiles began to walk toward the stairs, but Derek scooped him up, pressing their bodies close as he took the stairs three at a time. Outside Isaac smiled while looking up at the house.  
“What is it?” Melissa asked.  
“Mom and dad are having a moment.” He said simply. The wolves all grinned. They wouldn’t tell them, but they loved that their alphas were open about their relationship.  
“You can hear all the way there?” Melissa asked. Isaac blushed.  
“I have the best hearing when it comes to Stiles and Derek.” Erica snickered and ruffled his hair.  
“Isaac’s our fake omega, so we treat him a little different. We make fun of him a lot, but mom and dad really baby him. They always have.” She cooed. Isaac blushed and pushed her away.  
*  
When Derek pushed Stiles against the door of their bedroom, he was never more thankful he made the room werewolf sound proof.  
“Did you mean it,” Derek asked as he pushed his nose into Stiles neck. Stiles grinned. He loved when Derek went alpha territorial.  
“I meant every word sourwolf.” Stiles exposed his neck more in submission. Derek whined and pressed himself harder against Stiles.  
“Why do you do these things to me Stiles? First the hints in the speech, then protecting our pups.” Derek groaned.  
“Maybe I want to drop hints about the fact that I want to stay here with your wolfy ass for a very long time.” Stiles muttered. Derek groaned and captured his mate’s lips. Stiles pulled away from Derek and nuzzled into his neck, leaving little kisses along his jaw. Derek groaned into it and melted.  
An hour later they stumbled back into the kitchen, still only occupied by Lydia, who was smiling softly at them.  
“You two are honestly tooth-rotting. Its adorable.” She nudged Stiles as he came to sniff the potion. “And Derek, you should go check in the betas. I heard John yelling at one.” Derek was gone in a second. “Like I said. Tooth-rotting. So are you like going to get married or…?” Lydia asked as soon as Derek was gone. Stiles went bright red.  
“Well, I mean I didn’t really think about that. I mean I’m like eighteen? But at the same thing I don’t really care? Ugh its totally up to Derek honestly. I’m not going to go there. We only just started the actual relationship thing like a year ago. I don’t want to move too fast for him, especially after his past relationships. I don’t plan on going anywhere, so…” Stiles shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.  
“I can’t believe you didn’t tell anyone about you two. I mean honestly. Two years of hot werewolf sex and you didn’t tell anyone. I mean like, why did you keep pining after me?” Stiles rolled his eyes.  
“C’mon Lydia, we both know I never actually liked you.” He bumped her shoulder. He sniffed the air again as the potion turned colors to a deep purple. “Potions done. Let’s carry it outside.” Stiles grabbed it off the stove, still astounded by his strength, and carried it outside.  
Lydia looked at the gathering and saw both Isaac and Derek were tomato red. She smirked, but followed Stiles to the garden. They had dug up a big square of dirt in preparation for planting. Stiles took the pot and slowly poured the liquid onto the dirt. The crowd gathered around to watch. He handed the pot to Derek when it was empty and stood over the patch.  
“Tutaj rośnie zmora wilka. Zmora północnej niebieskiej mniszki.” Stiles chanted. His eyes turned first alpha red before swirling with gold. Almost immediately tiny sprouts began to grow. Stiles looked extremely proud of himself. Lydia pulled him away as soon as he finished, hoping to talk pronunciation and grammar. John smiled softly and nudged Melissa, who was flabbergasted.  
“When did Stiles get magic powers? And why are his eyes red?” Chris asked Allison.  
“His mom was magical and a fox, and he and Derek are mates.” She answered. The barbeque lasted the rest of the night. Melissa was fitting is surprisingly well, and Chris had left after an hour or so, making everyone relax. Derek spent the night as a referee for the betas, who were roughhousing. Stiles sat down to answer all of Melissa’s little questions, which she had a lot of. Allison, Lydia, and Danny sat with John, judging the betas performance. Stiles had even conjured up some dry erase boards for them.  
When it got late, Melissa said she wanted to get home, and john asked to catch a ride.  
“You aren’t going to ride with Stiles?” She asked. John laughed quietly.  
“Melissa, Stiles practically lives here now, and even if he was coming home tonight, it wouldn’t be till at least eleven. Then the wolves would jump through the window.” Melissa raised an eyebrow.  
“You’re so calm about this.” She said in wonder.  
“Did I ever tell you Claudia and I knew each other for about six months before we were married?” Melissa looked up shocked. “It’s a mates thing. Things are faster than a human relationship.” He didn’t miss Stiles and Derek turned red at the mention of marriage. “Speaking of, Stiles, when are you all officially moving in here?”  
“I’ve started packing some things up, but haven’t got too far. I found a bunch of stuff.”  
“Oh my god Scott, is this where you’re moving this summer. You said you and Stiles were going to move in together!” Melissa admonished.  
“Well I mean we are… just with like eight other people too...” Scott deflected. Melissa gave him a hard look.  
“Scott are you encroaching on their space. You know I raised you to-”  
“Melissa, it’s a pack thing. Since we’re so small, being so close like this makes our bonds stronger.” Stiles led her through the house to the door. John grinned at Derek before following them out. “Scott already has his own room and everything. Don’t even ask about the Ikea trip. It was a disaster.”  
“How many bedrooms does this place have?” She asked.  
“Honestly like twenty.” Stiles snorted.  
When everyone who wasn’t staying left, the pack cuddled for a movie, before separating into their rooms. Derek slammed Stiles into the door for the second time that day.  
“Once again Stiles, you do these things to me. My wolf goes crazy with you.” Derek murmured, nuzzling into Stiles neck.  
“You know, our uh… anniversary…” Stiles stuttered.  
“It’s next month. I’m aware Stiles. I won’t ever forget that day.” Derek smiled and pulled his mate to their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polish Translation: Here is grown the bane of the wolf. The bane of the northern blue monkshood


	7. Chapter 7: Flashback

The summer had just begun, and Stiles was dying of heat. He texted the pack, asking about a beach trip, or a pool outing. Every responded with a resounding yes, including Derek. Derek’s response did not in any way make Stiles blush. It was a simple yes and a wink emoji. Erica had started Derek on emojis when they were pack bonding, to make him less grouchy.   
Stiles knew he had honest to god feelings for Derek. He was almost sure he was Derek’s mate, but he wasn’t going to bring that up to the sourwolf. They all met at the recently rebuilt Hale house and Derek led them to a secluded nearby lake that was part of their territory. It was torture. Erica rolled her eyes when Stiles practically drooled over Derek’s abs. They had a huge barbeque, ending with a sleep over. Isaac had begun cuddling up to Stiles more now, something Derek definitely noticed. His wolf couldn’t contain it anymore. He knew Stiles was his mate, but he didn’t want to put that on him. He couldn’t tie Stiles down that way.  
Stiles sent him a wink the next morning as the pack was preparing to leave. His wolf rolled with joy. Stiles was putting away the dishes when the pack drove out of earshot. Derek had him against the fridge in seconds. Stiles moaned into the kiss, pulling Derek closer to him.   
“Derek,” Stiles breathed.   
“Stiles,” Derek growled. It was several hours before Stiles drove home. Stiles missed his dad rolling his eyes at Stiles appearance. He wondered when they were going to realize.   
The next morning, Stiles was still too hot, so he went to the lake alone. He didn’t expect anyone else to be there and was happy to sunbathe alone. Derek knew Stiles was on the property. He always knew when Stiles was close, and it was impossible to resist the call of his mate. Derek found Stiles floating in the lake, very much naked. Stiles grinned when he saw Derek.  
“Enjoying the view?” Stiles smirked.  
“Always do.” Derek said stoically. Stiles didn’t hide the blush that rose up his cheeks. Derek knew he had to tell him, even if he didn’t want to put the responsibility on Stiles. He knew if he didn’t say anything, it would hurt the pack. Derek slipped off his shirt and stepped out of his jeans. Stiles kept his eyes towards the sky. “Stiles,” Derek said softly. He had swum to Stiles side.  
“Yes Derek?” Stiles asked.  
“I uh... wanted to talk to you about something…” Derek stuttered. Stiles heart skipped a beat. Derek’s eyes flashed at the sound. Two things went through Stiles head. Either Derek wanted to tell him about mates, or he wanted to end things. Stiles took a deep breath. He couldn’t handle to ending thing bit, so he had to beat Derek to the punch.  
“You didn’t happen to want to talk about mates did you?” Stiles asked shyly. Derek was so shocked he stopped treading water. Stiles panicked and reached down to grab Derek’s arm, pulling him out. Derek gasped for air. “Dude, what the hell? Are you okay!” Stiles said frantically. Derek nodded.  
“You uh… you know about mates.” Derek stated. Stiles pressed his lips together sheepishly. He propelled his body away from Derek, giving the alpha some space. Derek face fell with the space.   
“Yea sourwolf, it’s hard not to know about mates with the research I do.” Stiles grinned ruefully. He followed the motion of Derek’s adams apple as he cleared his throat. “So did you find your mate?” Stiles floated on his back again, trying to be casual. A strained noise came from Derek’s throat. Stiles knew he was an actions kind of guy, but he didn’t expect Derek to grasp his hips and pull. Stiles gasped when his body was flush against Derek’s.   
“Yes. I think I’ve found my mate Stiles.” Derek’s voice was deep and husky. Stiles tried not to shiver. “But I don’t want to approach them about it. Being the mate of an alpha isn’t really what a lot of people want. It’s a lot of responsibility, having to take care of a pack. A mate ties you down to one spot. It becomes your life.” Derek’s voice was soft and incredibly sincere. He kept his eyes downcast. Stiles knew that all Derek ever wanted in his life was reassurance from people he cared for.  
“I think I’ll be more than happy protecting our pups.” Stiles answered. Derek’s eyes snapped to his, alpha red. A whine emanated from his throat. “Derek Hale, we’ve been sleeping together for quite a while now. I knew what I was getting into the moment I kissed you. I suspected we were mates for a while too, but I figured you’d tell me when you were ready.” Stiles explained.   
Derek crashed their lips together, using his ridiculous leg muscles to keep them floating. Derek pulled them closer to the shore, giving him leverage over Stiles. Stiles groaned as Derek pushed him into the sand. Stiles knew accepting Derek as his mate was a big deal, especially for Derek. The man had absolutely no luck in the family and love department.  
Stiles had gone into massive research mode after he had learned about mates, and found all of the ways a mate could accept the bond physically. When Derek went to kiss Stiles jaw, Stiles tilted his head to the side, showing Derek submission and vulnerability. A low whine came from Derek’s throat again as he attacked Stiles neck. Stiles body trembled as Derek licked a stripe from his collar to his jaw.   
“Derek, before you go completely Alpha on me, I need you to verbally say you are accepting of my acceptance of being mates. I need to know you’re not going to change your mind and break my heart,” Stiles rambled. Derek stopped immediately and stared into Stiles eyes.  
“I wouldn’t dream of hurting you that way Stiles. You’ve always meant more to me than I liked to admit.” Derek mumbled. “Now that I’ve established that I have the feelings,” Derek cleared his throat. “May I continue ravaging my mate.” Derek’s eyed bled red again. Stiles blushed but smirked as Derek kissed him again. Derek knew he loved Stiles, and he would make sure his mate knew how much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter, the last will be an epilogue to tie up everything i missed!


	8. Chapter 8: One Year Later

Stiles breathed deeply. A deep musk filled his nose. He was standing on the front porch of his home, enjoying the sun and the air. Strong arms wrapped around his waist. Stiles smiled softly.  
“Good morning Sourwolf,” he murmured. Derek rested his head against Stiles’ and smiled.   
“Morning. Where are the pups?” He asked.  
“Lydia and Erica kidnapped Charles early. They heard about the crush he has.” Stiles grinned. Derek snorted. “Scott, Isaac, and Allison are out for breakfast. Boyd and Jackson went for a long run.”   
Charles had come to live with them last July. He had attended Beacon Hills High and was being trained as an emissary by both Stiles and Deaton. He wasn’t sure when he was returning home, or even if he was going to, as he really enjoyed the Hales.   
Derek reached down and threaded his finger’s threw Stiles. He smiled as he fiddled with the silver band on his mates finger. Stiles grinned, remembering their anniversary dinner at Arpège. The heart palpitations he felt when Derek and slid onto his knee, a velvet box in his hands. The ring was designed by Derek. It was sterling silver, with the band in the shape of a tree branch. It had a single crystal tucked between the branches. Derek had explained that he had considered digging for his mother’s ring, but they were starting their own pack. He especially needed to stop clutching onto the past. Stiles had beamed and tackled him right there. Derek had apologized profusely for his fiancés antics, but the waitress had insisted the meal be on the house.   
“Your dad and Melissa are coming over for dinner tonight, right?” Derek asked.   
“Yea. Dad is going to help me with some of the harder translations in the Poleski Grimoire. I can’t believe they are trying to hide the fact that they’re dating. We literally have super sniffers.” Stiles grinned. The book was fascinating. He knew a lot of the information, but some of it was mind blowing. There was a whole section on wolfbane antidotes and growing rare species.   
Derek breathed in his mate’s scent. Petrichor and adrenaline. It had always been a weird scent, something that had always clung to Stiles. He was refreshing and full of energy. He knew he would be happy. They were in Beacon Hills for Christ sakes. Something always went wrong, but he knew Stiles would always be there at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending is super short, but i felt like it was right to end it so simply. I hope you've all enjoyed it! I've been fighting with this fic for almost two years, going back and forth on different topics, so i really hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be uploading the final two chapters tomorrow! Chapter 7 will be a flashback, and chapter 8 will be and epilogue!
> 
> Polish Translation: It’s not hard to believe. My mother was Polish.


End file.
